ULTIMATE SPIDERMAN: THE KING OF FIGHTERS BASH!
by Dune7
Summary: The King of Fighters tournament comes to NYC,and both K,Maxima and several other fighters from the past KOF arena attend it,but all the while trouble is brewing in the background as Spider-Man investigates.
1. Default Chapter

ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN/KING OF FIGHTERS. THE REVENGE OF NESTS!  
  
(Note,this story takes place well after KOF '01 and takes place in the Ultimate Spider-Man universe.)  
  
Friday afternoon in New York City/The Marvel Universe.  
  
A pair of thugs just broke into a luxurious rolls royce and we're gonna take what they wanted. The car alarm was shut off as quickly as it came on,nothing was going to stop these hoodlums.  
  
Nothing except.a certain friendly neighborhood wall-crawler as he was standing on the roof of the car. "Excuse me but.ya got anything better to do on a Saturday night?"the lean and muscular Spider-Man asked.  
  
The thief in a ski mask said nothing,but pulled out his revolver in response. Spidey simply kicked the gun away and leapt over the crook and onto the ground to face him.  
  
"Okay pal,let's get this over with."said Spidey gesturing him.  
  
The thug ran at the wall-crawler and threw a fist,Spidey dodged it. Then another,Spidey dodged it again. Spidey then did a leg-sweep on hi,causing him to fall to the ground,head first.  
  
"Next!"Spidey said to the second thug who was weilding a crowbar. "I said next pal."said the webslinger. "You gonna do your thing or what?"  
  
The thug was reacting nervously,he wanted to take a shot,but then remembered what happened to his partner there---so he took off.  
  
"Huh-that was easy."said Spidey. "But..I better go after him."  
  
The second hit artist ran down through a darkened alley. Suddenly,he ran into someone and fell backwards into a puddle. "HEY!"said the crook. "Watch where yer goin'dumb ass!"  
  
The person who he ran into stood silent for a time,until he raised his right hand,revealling a red glove worn on it,and flames burst from it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?"said the thug in surprise. The man with the fiery hand flung his hand forward and the entire front of the man's shirt went ablaze.  
  
"YAAAAAARRRGHH!"he screamed in terror.  
  
"Spider-Sense tingling!"said Spidey as he ran into the alley."And that man screaming doesn't sound too encouraging either!"  
  
The thug ripped both his shirt and mask off and was madder than hell for what the punk did. "You're so gonna bleed for that one pal!"he said as he pulled out a switchblade.  
  
But before the thug could come at him,the stranger in shadows came right at him with a fast and furious rush roundhouse kick---right in the head!  
  
The thug flipped forward and fell up against the wall,he was out cold.  
  
Just as Spidey came charging in,the man who attacked the thug was gone. "Huh-what just happened here?"said Spidey. "I guess I'll never know."  
  
Spider-Man placed the two punks up against a telephone pole and webbed them both together,along with their weapons and a couple of pieces from the rolls royce they tried to hiest. If a cop came along and saw this,they'll know who to arrest.  
  
Spidey then shot a webline upward and took off for the sky to head home. While back in the shadows,the man in question was revealled to be none other than-'K'.  
  
The fiery powered warrior and current reigning champion of the past KOF tournaments. He was in town for reasons unknown at this time But.on a nearby lampost,a bright colored sign was taped to it that said:  
  
"THE KING OF FIGHTERS NYC CONTEST! SPECIAL DUO TEAMS ONLY! COMING THIS MAY TO NEW YORK CITY EVERYHWHERE-BE THERE!"  
  
Did it have something to do with the current surprise KOF,or was it something else more.personal?  
  
NEXT IN CH.2:WHERE FURIES FEAR TO TREAD! 


	2. 2

Spider-Man/King of Fighters Ch.2  
  
Peter Parker arrived at his high school and went straight to his first class. But before entering,he saw Flash and Kong across the hall,walking up.  
  
"Oh man-not them!"he thought frantically. He sure as helll didn't want a hassle or kick from either of them.  
  
But to his amazement,the two didn't notice Parker at all,they were both reading a flyer and looking at some photos of some sort. And Peter could swear that one of them said the word.King of Fighters while yammering.  
  
"Man-it's gonna be soooo cool!"said Flash excitedly. "This time Terry Bogard has gotta win!" "No way dude!"said Kong. "I'm up for that new guy K-he kicks major bootie I tell ya!" "Ah,he's a Kyo wannabe if ya ask me!"said Flash. "No,Shingo Yabuki is a wannabe I hear."said Kong.  
  
Peter eased into the doorway,allowing the two lugs to walk past. Relieved at last for now from the likes of either of them.  
  
"Man,every morning should be like that."he thought before seating himself at his desk.  
  
Hours later,after school let out,Mary Jane Watson greeted him. "Hi pete."she said. "Oh,hi MJ."said Peter. "What's new?" "Oh nothing much."she said. "Except something I keep hearing about called King of Fighters."  
  
"King of---."said Peter. ".believe or not I heard it from the terrible two- some of Flash and Kong." "Those two?"said MJ. "Sheesh,maybe they should start a news program on the latest hip-insiders." "Atually I just overheard them say it,they were too busy looking over some papers and flyers. But-I did hear a familiar name at least. Terry Bogard- and the name of some guy named ---K."  
  
"You may be up to it science Peter."said a voice behind him,it was his old pal Harry Osborn. "Wassup harry?"said Peter. "Only the best news to hit the big apple no less."said Harry. "And you should really hit the school newsletter more often."  
  
Harry handed Peter and MJ the school newspaper and it had photos of different martail artists dressed in colorful costumes and in the center of the photo -collage it read this:"THE KING OF FIGHTERS TAG-TEAM MEGA-MATCH!" "HELD THIS SATURDAY AT 5:00 PM. BE THERE TO WITNESS ALL THE BONE-CRUSHING FIST FLYING ACTION. TO BE HELD IN MADISON SQUARE,ALL FIGHTS WILL BE MONITORED. BE THERE!"  
  
"Whoa boy."said Peter. "Sounds like an overdone media event." "I'll say."said MJ. "Who makes martial arts tournaments seem so-overhyped?" "Only those with enough wealth and influence have taken an interest in something that began long ago in a city known as Southtown." Said Harry.  
  
"Southtown?"said Peter. "Oh yeah,I remember now." Peter remembered seeing on tv a few years ago about the highlights of the KOF '91 contest and it showed a man in a red and white varsity jacket and matching ball cap was fighting it out with a man named Geese Howard and Terry accidentally knocked Geese right off of his high-rise building known as Geese Tower. Terry won the championship anyways since many of it's citezins were relieved that the no.1 terror of Southtown,a mafia crime-lord was at last done away with.  
  
"Terry Boagard won the second KOF contest after beating another fighter named Wolfgang Krauser,he hasn't won any new titles since,but he and his teammates the Fatal Fury team have kept trying in many contests since then. The titles were won so far by a man name Kyo Kusanagi." A photo of a young man with brown hair wearing a black school uniformn with gold trim and a white headband was shown next to the name:"Recent Reigning champion." "But he was absent from the 99 contest and it was then so far won by someone who goes by the name of K."  
  
"Kei?"said MJ. "Sounds like a girl's name. "No MJ,just the letter K."said Harry. "But they say he fights very much like Kyo with his burning fist of fury. Anyways,it's gonna be great-I'm gonna be there to see it with Harry and Kong. You can too if ya want. So see you there."  
  
Harry went back off to his mansion home. "Nice to see Harry's doing all right after his father went missing."said MJ. "Uh..yeah he sure is."said Peter. But as Spider-Man,Peter knew the horrible truth and prayed that when Norman Osborn resurfaced the next time,he would be free of the evil Goblin persona and affliction he was still under.  
  
"So what do ya think?"said MJ. "You wanna go see this KOF stuff?" "Only if you do."said Peter. "Well.maybe we could give it a try."said Peter. "Maybe we'll see Terry Bogard there as well."  
  
Meanwhile at a certain high-rise building down on 5th avenue.  
  
Wilson Fisk,the Kingpin of crime looked out at the city,pondering thinking what to do and where to strike once his current state of affairs was over. He also vowed to take revenge upon the one who recenlty defeated and humilated him,Spider-Man.  
  
He then lit a cigar and inhaled it's scent,blowing out grey smoke as he did. "You seem awfully calm for this don't you?"said a voice behind him. Someone clad in the shadows was sitting in one of the sofa chairs of his room.  
  
"On the contrary,I am a bit anxious about getting involved in such a thing." "Come now Kingpin."said the stranger. "Those in wealth and power like Geese,Rugal and Chiziru have funded the KOF."  
  
"Yes,but some like Geese and Rugal were criminals as well."said Fisk. "And after my recent---self exile and paying off the judge I have to be careful this time where I stick my fingers in certain pies."  
  
"If ya wanna stick fingers in pies go to the local bakery-hahahaha.!"joked the stranger. Fisk was not amused in the least. "Just a joke."said the stranger. "Only just."said Fisk. "But you just make sure I get all that was damn well promised me when this is over."  
  
"This is me you're talking to Kingpin."said the stranger as he got up,his face still concealled in darkness. "When it's over,you'll have the payment we promised. But-I also want you to make sure you get what we wanted also- the fighter named K."  
  
"Yes him."said Fisk as he puffed his cigar. "We'll make sure he gets to the finals and you get him from there."  
  
"Good."said the stranger. "I'm heading back now-and the contest begins this Friday. See you then."  
  
The stranger left the room,leaving Fisk feeling nauseated by the stranger's presence. "The KOF is also a profitable venture for all involved."he thought. "But has also lead to the downfall of those I mentioned. Geese Howard and Rugal were admirable men,even I was influenced by their acts of terrorism and business dealings to further my empire,but-I'll be damned if either of them try to incinerate me or knock me out of a window. This had better be worth it when this is over."  
  
The next night at a hotel on 2nd avenue.  
  
Certain fighters from around the world had come to this event,but some were not so impressed that this time the KOF was to be a tag-team sport this time.  
  
Terry Bogard and Joe Higashi entered the hotel lobby and went up to the front desk. "Yes sirs,can I help you?"said the manager. "We'd like to rent a room please."said Terry. "We're here for the tournament." "Ah,you're here for the KOF this Saturday huh?"said the manager. "It's great to have legendary fighters grace this hotel. Just pay up and sign here please."  
  
Terry paid the certain amount and signed both him and Joe in. "Just wondering,did anyone else for the KOF sign in?"asked Terry. "As a matter of fact yes."said the manager. "Some like Kim Kaphwan and man came here as well as someone named-Duck King and a jamiacan man came here as well."  
  
"I see."said Terry. "Thank you." The manager gave Terry and Joe the key to their flat. "I'm gonna take some bets on those two when the tourney starts."thought the manager. "Oh,the great Terry Bogard from Southtown here in my hotel! I hope he wins this time."  
  
"Duck King got invited huh?"said Joe. "Well,it's about time since he's just one of many from Southtown who hasn't been involved in a KOF for awhile."  
  
"Sure is."said Terry. "And a jamaican man? Must be Bob Wilson from the Pao Pao café. This should be quite a contest."  
  
"I'm for Kim being here too."said Joe. "But I hope he didn't bring either of those buttheads-Chang or Choi here." "If he brought Chang,there'll be no room for him to walk through."joked Terry. "You said it-hahaha!"laughed Joe.  
  
At the Waldorf Austoria Hotel.  
  
Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia were sharing a room together,getting ready for the big event this Saturday.  
  
Ryo stood at the balcony overlooking the huge city,and was busy doing some last minute training moves.  
  
"Only you could think training and not relaxation even at a place like this Ryo."said Robert who was sitting at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Sorry Rob,but every little bit counts if we're gonna win this year."said Ryo as he began his lightning punch technique.  
  
"We did a whole year or so of training under master Takuma,and improved our fireball techniques-we can't lose!"  
  
"Don't be so sure."said Ryo. "Overconfidence can led to one's defeat. We may also face K and Maxima this time."  
  
"Those freakazoids?"said Robert. "Just as I was getting used to kyo and his mates,these guys show up and make tidal waves over the whole KOF. Who the heck are they really-and did they have a connection with the recently destroyed NESTS cartela?"  
  
"That we may never know Robert."said Ryo. "But I do know that we must fight our best in hopes to win this."  
  
While in another room,Kensou was seated in a sofa,fiddling with his latest pork bun,mastering certain ways to chew it.  
  
Athena came in,dressed in her KOF'02 outfit,looking very ravashing. "Athena-ooohh!"said kensou as he almost dropped his bun.  
  
"You eat any more of those Kensou and you might get a bit of a weight problem."said Athena. "No way baby."said Kensou. "I get enough exercise from these events-and it kinda helps with my training."  
  
"How do I look?"she asked. "Lush as ever Athena."said Kensou grinning cockilly. Athena giggled. "You always approve. I kind of wish that this was a team play like the past KOF's but I guess we should give Bao and master Chin a rest after so long."  
  
"We'll do fine Athena."said Kensou. "A tag-team is something that should've been done long ago for KOF." Kensou then thought. "And with it just being the two of us-maybe we can get a better chance of getting a little-closer- hee-hee!"  
  
"And with me being in this contest I can also hold a concert after the contest is over."said Athena. "Uh yeah..that too."said Kensou."Man,she always has to mix business with pleasure!"  
  
Over in the next room,Heavy D and Brian Battler were busy getting ready for the games. At last,they were back in the KOF,or at least two of them were. "It's good to know that we're back in the KOF again."said Brian. "But it's a shame that it's not a three-team like it was before."  
  
"Aw it ain't no biggie,Brian."said D. "Lucky and the NBA had a game tonight anyways. I for one hope he whips the bulls and wins one for his team. And a tag-team's a major first for the KOF."  
  
"Yeah,let's just hope we win it this time."said Brian. "It's been so long after the last KOF we been to."  
  
"The Sport's team is back with a vengeance!"said D. "And we're gonna show the rest of the KOF what we're made of!"  
  
While back out on the streets,the amazing Spider-Man was swinging high above then city-looking for anything to happen.  
  
"This KOF thing is all over the city-is it really all it's cracked to be?"he thought.  
  
Suddenly,his Spider-Sense warned him of imminent dangers.  
  
He looked downward and saw a group of men emerging from the a manhole,carrying tools.  
  
"I don't know what's going on down there."said Spidey."But I intend to find out." Spider-Man swung downward to the lone alleyway and stopped short of where the three men were.  
  
"Hold it fellas!"he said. "Otherwise I won't have to---." Spidey's heroic speech was cut short as he got a good look at the three sabatours. They all wore blue coveralls and all looked identical,they all had brown wavy hair with both bang ends hanging over the sides of their foreheads and a handsome yet hard look to them.  
  
Spidey rememered the photo he saw in the school newsletter,the photo of Kyo Kusanagi,they all looked exactly like him.  
  
"K-kyo.?"said Spidey. The three men said nothing,but one of them acted as he jumped at the webslinger and swung his wrench at him.  
  
Spider-Man ducked and uppercutted the first thug,causing him to crash to the asphalt covered ground.  
  
The second thug jumped up and came downward at Spidey with a flying axe kick. Spidey dodged it and returned a counter-attack favor by punching the twin in the face!  
  
The third thug was at the ready with an usual attack. He charged up a fireball in his left hand.  
  
"That last punk's gonna do something!"thought Spidey his sense warning him again. "But what?"  
  
The last thug swung his arm out and a large fireball flew at Spidey. "Ask a silly question."he thought as he jumped seven feet in the air before coming back down.  
  
But just as he was about to make the pinch on the last thug,one of the triplet thugs came right up behind Spidey and clocked him in the head with his wrench!  
  
"UNNGHH!"went Spidey as he fell to the ground. The triplet thugs then gathered up their tools and took off.  
  
Spidey arose and rubbed the back of his head. "Man-I was so intent on stopping that last punk,my sense failed to warn me about one of the others."he thought. "Strange thing though,they all looked exactly like that guy I saw in the newsletter---Kyo Kusanagi. I didn't know he had-triplet brothers. Or maybe they're---clones? Nah,that can't be- cloning is a scientific impossibility. But---if science can create paranormal powers.could it be? And if so,who created them-and why-and what were they doing in that sewer?"  
  
Spidey then decided to look down into the sewere they were in and found nothing but darkness and the unpleasant aroma of sewer gas.  
  
"Nothing."he said. "Well,whatever happened,I have a gut feeling I'll find out eventually."  
  
Spider-Man then shot another webline and took back to the sky.  
  
While back at some of the same hotels the contestants for the KOF battle were in.  
  
Saisyu was seated cross-legged on the bed while Shingo Yabuki was taking a shower. Saisyu was deep in thought,meditating his inner chi and power. He also wonders if his son Kyo or Iori will be in this year's KOF?"  
  
Shingo exits from the room,a white towel around his waist,a scrub brush in his hand and a white shower cap on his head.  
  
"Great shower!"he said aloud. "These american hotels are the best! Uh.master,are you all right?" Saisyu said nothing and was still in deep thought. "Oh,yeah right!"thought Shingo. "He always mediatates around this hour. I'd best not disturb him."  
  
As Shingo changed into his clothes,namely his blue makeshift version of Kyo's original clothes,he was also lost in thought. "I wonder if Kyo and his team will be there." Shingo still thinks about the time Kusanagi and the others discarded him after KOF'01. Shingo usually does not bear grudges,but he still vows to teach Kyo,Ben and Daimon that he is as good a fighter as they are and will win back the respect he's earned-no matter what!"  
  
Shingo also looked across the city scape through the window. He also thought about the stories about colorful and powerful warriors in NYC. Heroes like the one he heard about called-Spider-Man-and a group of heroes called the Ultimates,as well as reports of something called Mutants. He wondered,will any of them be in the contest?  
  
Shingo flexed his legs and readied himself,for tomorrow the first ever KOF tag-team contest would begin!  
  
While back across downtown at a local motel near a biker bar..  
  
Both K and Maxima checked in and placed their luggage on the bed. K didn't mind where they were settling in,but Maxima was a bit offended.  
  
"Only you could huck us someplace other than those swanky hotels!"he said. "Aw quit your gripin'Max."said K. "This place is pretty clean and the manager says he doesn't let any trouble come near here."  
  
"What I don't get is why you had us come here,even with all the winnings we got from the last KOF after you and Kula fried that Igniz creep. We could afford it."  
  
"I told you my reasons."said K. "The last KOF was held by NESTS themeselves and even though the rest of them were either killed or rounded up-there being another KOF even after a year does raise my suspicions."  
  
"You think someone from NESTS is holding it huh?"said Maxima. "Exactly."said K. "And a tag-team? That's a little too strange don'cha think?" "I think you're being a little paranoid after what went down,K."said Maxima. "Nests is dust-they ain't coming back."  
  
"We'll see."said K. "But what's more----I guess I've-gotten used to the KOF by now." "That's a good thing to at least hear."said Maxima. "It's been cool fighting alongside legends like Terry and Ryo-even Kyo I suppose."  
  
"Don't even mention that name partner."said K. "I may have been cloned from that pompous ass upstart-but I'm my own man and I don't want any reminders about that guy."  
  
"I know what ya mean K."said Maxima. "But keep in check in case he or that pyscho-trash Iori shows up."  
  
K then went to the door to go outside. "Where you going?"said Maxima. "For a drink,of course."said K. "Don't you cause any trouble while you're over there."said Maxima. "No prob."said K. "Just tell that to anyone who tries it with me."  
  
K then went off to the nearby bar for some action before tomorrow. Maxima then sat down and got out a copy of the Daily Bugle.  
  
He first looked at an article on the vigilante known as Spider-Man and remembered when K told him about nearly running into him last night after arriving in the city.  
  
"Huh,New York and their long-john wearin'weirdos."said Maxima. He then turned his attention to the front page news.  
  
"BIG-APPLE BATTLE! KOF TO BE HELD IN NYC!" it said in black bold print. Photos of the man hosting was Wilson Fisk,the once suspected Kingpin of Crime. "Hmmm.big man there-literally."thought Maxima. "So far,he's the one hosting and funding it. So-I guess there isn't any indications of there ever being anything from NESTS but-they pulled the wool over everyone's eyes in the past before-even for K and myself. But.I guess we'll find out tonight."  
  
While over at the bar,K went inside. He was greeted with a thick grey cloud of smoke from all the nicotine users.  
  
Many bikers from around the block were either seated or standing about in the bar,resting or getting loaded on whatever they could find.  
  
"Hnh-typical trash."thought K as he put his shades on before entering the bar.  
  
Several people noticed him as he strode to the where the drinks were. A certain gang noticed him-a cuthroat group known as the Berzerkers.  
  
A biker punk with a green bandana on his head and a red goattee looked on. "Hey boss-that who I think it is?"said the goattee punk.  
  
"Sure is!"said the biker leader,a bearded biker with a black leather jacket,beer gut and leather pants as well as a switchblade in his hand.  
  
"That's that K guy from the KOF."he said. "You mean as in KKK-HAHA!"lauhged one of the other berzerkers. "No!"said the bearded punk. "He's what they call a super-strong fighter who's won the three past KOF's-or so I hear."  
  
"Well let's just see how tough he really is huh boss?"said the goattee. "You took the words right outta my mouth."said the beard.  
  
K ordered a screwdriver and began sipping it before the bearded biker and two of his men came up.  
  
Both men stood between K while the bearded one stood behind him.  
  
"Hey-ain't you K?"said the goattee. "The dude from the King of Fighters tournaments?" "What if I am?"said K before he sipped his drink. "Well if you are."said the biker on the left,a guy with long brown hair and a grey tank top. "How's about showing us how tough you really are?"  
  
"No thanks."said K. "Gotta save my strength for tomorrow ya know."  
  
The bearded biker grabbed K by the shoulders and pulled him around to face him. "Listen you pretty boy faker!"spat the biker. "You think tourney fightin's like real street fighting? Well,I'm gonna show ya what it's all about!"  
  
The biker whipped out his knife and lunged it at K. K simply caught the biker's wrist and slammed his knee right into his groin,causing the thug to fall backwards and wince in pain.  
  
K looked at the blade and threw it across the floor before turning back to his drink. "G-GET THAT LITTLE SHIT!"said the biker leader.  
  
The goattee slammed his elbow into K's back and was about to do some real damage,but K was on the rebound as he grabbed the punk by the shirt,removed his shades and heatbutted him.  
  
The last berzerker pulled out a blackjack and swung it at K. The Kyo clone ducked it and did his flame uppercut on the long hair before he crashed to the floor,his face smoldered by intense fire.  
  
K then dusted off his jacket and pants and returned to his drink.  
  
Suddenly,someone threw a bar stool across the room,just nearly missing K and smashing into the mirror around the bottles of alcoholic beverages.  
  
Seconds later,a fight broke out in pure hellbent fashion! Maxima,overhearing the racket,looked out the door and saw what was happening over at the bar.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?"he said. "Man,I knew something would happen if K went over there,I just knew it!"  
  
Maxima ran as fast as he could and went inside. Once inside,the place really started to shake and rumble.  
  
Spider-Man saw what was happening while swinging overhead. "What's this?"he said. "Another family get together at your local biker-bar- namely typical bar brawls?"  
  
Spidey swung downward and landed safely on the ground,when he got up there and looked through the doors.  
  
Sure enough,the entire horde of bikers and street punks were being immobilized by a pair of oddly dressed fighters in the middle.  
  
"YO MAN-LOOK,IT'S SPIDER-MAN!"shouted one of the patrons. "OH SHIT MAN!"said another. "WE REALLY IN TROUBLE NOW!"  
  
The remaining bikers and punks bolted out the back door,leaving an entire room full of unconscious thugs and only K and Maxima were left standing.  
  
"I suppose you two had something to do with this!"said Spidey as he approached the pair. "Oh man---not him again!"thought K as he flipped his shades back on.  
  
"I'll handle this K."Max whispered to him. "Oh uh---hey there,you're Spider-Man aren't you? Heard a lot about you when we got here."  
  
"Uh-huh,"said Spidey. "mind telling me what you two just did here before the cops arrive?"  
  
"Well uh,there was a fight ensuing and my friend K here was in the midst of it and I had to go and help him."  
  
"Yeah,and I'll have you know that I wasn't the one who started this little fracus."said K. "It was those three slobs on the floor there."  
  
"Well.that might have happened though."said Spidey. "But..hey wait a minute,you two look awfully familiar. You're not here for the upcoming KOF tournament are you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact,yes!"said Maxima as he pulled out a white envelope and showed it to Spidey.  
  
Spidey took the envelope and examined it. It had a red seal on it that had the initials KOF on it and Spidey then looked inside and pulled out the letter that was to the pair.  
  
"GREETINGS-YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE ANNUAL KING OF FIGHTERS MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! THIS TIME THE CONTEST IS TO BE HELD IN NEW YORK CITY,NORTH AMERICA!  
  
THERE IS ALSO A NEW CHANGE IN FIGHTING TEAMS AS WELL. THIS TIME IT SHALL BE A TAG-TEAM MATCH IN FAVOR OF SOMETHING DIFFERENT.  
  
YOU AND YOUR CHOSEN PARTNER MAY ATTEND THE EVENT,BUT ONLY TWO FIGHTERS PER TEAM MAY ATTEND.  
  
ONCE THERE,WE WILL EXPLAIN THE RULES TO YOU AND THE MATCH SHALL BEGIN.  
  
THE EVENT BEGINS MAY 12th,SATURDAY AT 8:00 AM. IF YOU DO NOT RESPOND TO THE DATE BY THEN,YOU WILL BE FORFEITTED.  
  
SEE YOU THERE! SINCERELY,WILSON FISK.  
  
"W-Wilson Fisk?"said Spider-Man. "You mean to tell me that he's the one behind this event?"  
  
"Yeah."said Maxima. "Something wrong with that?" "You wouldn't know the meaning of wrong if ya knew who Wilson Fisk really was-the Kingpin of Crime no less!"  
  
"Kingpin?"said K. "You mean-he's a crime boss?" "Of the worst kind that is!"said Spidey. "Look,I'm sorry if I accused you both of doing anything rash---even though it looks to me like you're getting some last minuite training in before tomorrow,but I think you should both watch your backs when the KOF begins."  
  
"Hey,we always do web-head."said K. "Don't worry about us." "And we'll try to keep an eye out for this Fisk guy if he is what you claim."said Maxima. Spidey handed him back the invitation before leaving. "Good luck in the tourney tomorrow,but remember,I'll be watching everything that goes on there!"  
  
The webslinger exited from the bar and took off to the sky via weblines. "Huh,we got a guardin angel for this year's KOF huh?"said K. "I dunno,he seems pretty determined and thoughtful."said Maxima. "C'mon,we'd better get back to our room."  
  
After getting back to their motel room,K began thinking about what Spider- Man said. "Well,at least that confirms some suspisions I had."he said. "If this Fisk is a crime related figure,like that Geese Howard guy---something really fishy must be going on."  
  
"So what if it is?"said Maxima. "We've handled NESTS and everything they threw at us. And this Fisk guy was never mentioned in any of the NESTS files anyways of being involved so,it should be a piece of cake to compete."  
  
"I hope so."said K. "C'mon,let's get some shut-eye for the big event tomorrow."  
  
Meanwhile,back across town Spider-Man spied upon the building of Wilson Fisk A.K.A.The Kingpin!  
  
"Tangling with that guy and everything he throws at you was enough for me last time."he thought. "I had him on the run last time plenty-but I should've known he'd be back for certain. And now he's hosting this KOF? He's definitely up to something---and if I know Fisk,it won't be pretty-not at all.  
  
Well,nothing I can do about it,until the contest starts tomorrow. But I intend to look into this-and keep an eye on that K guy,no matter what!"  
  
Spider-Man shot a webline at another building and swung back across town.  
  
THE NEXT DAY,THE KING OF FIGHTERS BEGAN..  
  
In the next installment,the KOF begins and pulse-pounding,bone-crushing battles take place in the streets of New York. While Spider-Man investigates the current affairs of the Kingpin and his connection to a mysterious terrorist who wants K and Maxima dead! All this in more in the next chapter of Spider-Man/King of Fighters:THE REVENGE OF NESTS! 


	3. three

Spider-Man/King of Fighters CH.Three.  
  
The next morning,the Big Apple was abuzz with excitement now that the King of Fighters tournament had officially begun.  
  
Crowds of people on the left and right were filled in the streets of Madison Square Garden as well as posters and flyers that read the words:KING OF FIGHTERS IN NYC! KING OF FIGHTERS RULES! And such.  
  
Street Vendors sold refreshments,betting booths on who would win the competition as well as KOF related merchandise like t- shirts,dolls,novelties and such.  
  
Peter,MJ,and Harry were amongst the onlookers seeing what all the excitement and fuss was going to be about. Flash and Kong were off in another part of the crowd and hooting wildly for some of the greats to show up.  
  
"This place sure is packed."said Peter looking about. "When do ya think the fights will start?" "The brochure says,as soon as they arrive and the rules are set."said Harry. "It's gonna be a big-time media event match when it starts."  
  
"I hope it starts soon."said MJ. "I don't wanna be here all day in this mess."  
  
Suddenly,a series of black limosuines began to pull up and around the crowds of people. The doors opened on them all and out stepped the invited warriors and fighters to participate in the contest.  
  
Team one:K and Maxima. Team two:Terry and Joe Team three:Ryo and Robert Team four:Kim and Jhun Team five:Athena and Kensou Team six:Ralf and Clark Team seven:Heavy D and Brian Battler. Team eight:Shingo and Saisyu Team nine:King and Kasumi Team Ten:Duck King and Bob Wilson  
  
"That's strange."thought K. "Neither Kusanagi or Yagami are here. Well,I suppose we could all use a break from those two." They were the eight teams all gathered together to compete in the tournament today. The last limo pulled up and a large heavyset man stepped out and greeted the teams. It was Wilson Fisk,the host of the event.  
  
"Welcome one and all to the King of Fighters tag-team match my friends."he said. "We hope you enjoy this gala-event match that we have planned and that one of you makes it to the gold. The rules are simple,each of you shall travel throughout the sections of New York and both met and defeat you opponent,but only one team shall make it to the hidden location and win.  
  
Other rules included are that you may fight in the manner of a tag-team match similar to tag-team wrestling. If the first fighter of your team starts to tire,then switch sides and fight the opponent in his or her place,until someone wins the match. This way also to the map if you please."  
  
Fisk led the teams to a specila propped up map of the city streets. There was 1stand 2nd avenue as well as the rest of the avenues and streets of the entire city area. "The designated location where the finals will take place is in a secluded area,and to reach it you must get to a certain subway system,take the subway train and it will take you there.  
  
Video cameras are also set up all over the place and police units are all in place in case anything serious happens like street vermin trying to disrupt a match or something. If either opponent is unconscious or surrenders then the match is won by the victor.  
  
But-killing your opponent is strictly forbidden,and you will be disqualified. Weapons may be used,but only in self-defense. So,fight hard in the elimination round and give everyone a good show..and best of luck,you'll need it."  
  
Fisk then went up to a built-in podium and adressed one of his men who were one of the officials of the contest to signal the start of the match.  
  
"FIGHTERS-TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!"he said into a microphone. All nine teams lined up across a yellow line that lead into the alleyways of certain buildings. It was like a race-car or marathon match was about to start.  
  
"LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN----AND GO!"he said.  
  
The entire group of warriors took off running off into separate locations. "C'MON TERRY!"said Flash. "WIN THIS ONE LIKE YA DID BACK IN SOUTHTOWN!" "YA GO K!"shouted Kong. "KICK SOME MAJOR ASS!"  
  
The entire group of teams ran off into the alleys of the city,and the camera monitors crackled to life in the center of Madison Square. "All right---now we're gonna see some real action!"said someone in the crowds. A screen shown Terry and Joe running into both Heavy D and Brian Battler.  
  
The screen shown the title:MATCH 01:BEGIN! "Man,this is it!"said Harry. "Terry Bogard's a legend from Southtown-he was one of the first to ever win in the KOF." "Let's just see how good he really is."said Peter.  
  
"Long time,no see Heavy D."said Terry. "Yeah,it's been a while."said D. "Someone had the sense to invite most of us back to the KOF,too bad it ain't three team like it was. But enough chatter,let's get it on!"  
  
"I'll take it up first Joe,you be the back-up."said Terry. "Okay with me."said Joe. "Just save the best for me." "Will do."said Terry. "If there's any best to save."  
  
"I'll go up first Brian,be ready if I tag ya."said D. "Go get 'em D!"said Brian. "Win us to victory!"  
  
The two fighters got into their stances and the match began.  
  
Terry started with a Burn Knuckle and flew straight at the boxer. D saw the move coming and dodged it. Once Terry was close enough to him,D went straight for his back with a dash punch and then knocked him in the head with an upper.  
  
Terry fell to the ground,but rolled away from his attacker. "Hey-getting a little dirty about your moves there aren't you D?"said Terry.  
  
"I learned a lot from the first KOF me and the boys went to Bogard."said D. "Use any means at your disposal to win,besides they're ain't much rules to go by. But I ain't gonna kill ya in cold blood or cripple ya-so be on your toes no matter what,okay?"  
  
"You bet I will!"said Terry before he sprang into a new attack. "CRACK SHOT!"said Terry as he sprung into his axe drop kick attack. D barely saw it coming and managed to block it off at the last minute. But the force of the kick was so great,he fell up against a wall.  
  
Terry then moved in by decking him in the stomach and then throwing him over his shoulder. D landed in the dirt but scrambled to his feet again.  
  
The crowds cheered wildly at the fight scene that was taking place. "Man,this is exciting!"said Peter. "It sure is."said Harry. "Go Terry!"  
  
Terry thrust at D again,but before he could inflict more damage,D launched one of his special fist attacks. "BLAST UPPER!"said D as he rammed his fist up at Terry's chin and an explosion of Chi energy came from it,causing him to fall backwards to the ground.  
  
"Yeah,whatta battle!"shouted another of the patrons. "Aw c'mon,beat those sorry has-beens to a bloody mess Bogard!"said Flash. "Yeah,fight your way to that K dude!"said Kong.  
  
Terry sprang back to his feet,ready to fight again. D was about to launch another attack,but before he could,Terry charged up his right fist for an even bigger attack.  
  
"POWER-GEYSER!"he shouted and slammed his fist to the ground. A giant energy wave exploded from the ground and hit the boxer head-on. The blast sent D flying up against a pile of trash cans,he was down but not out.yet.  
  
"C'mon man,tag me!"said Brian. "You need to reserve your strength." D reached out and slapped Brian's hand,signalling it was his turn to fight. "Yeah,I won't let ya down D."he said. "Here I come!"  
  
"Looks like the fight ain't over yet,Terry."said Joe. "Sure looks it."said Terry. "You wanna take over for the time being?" "I'd thought you'd never ask me."said Joe. "Just lead the way."  
  
Terry touched Joe's palm and the jap kick-boxer entered the battle. "You wanna piece o'me?"said Brian. "I says,do you wanna piece of me?" "Aw,quit yappin'and start fighting ya big lug."said Joe. "We ain't got all day."  
  
"You betcha-YAAAAH!"said Brian as he charged at Joe. Joe then jumped right over the football player and then threw a hurricane upper at him. Brian saw it just in time and managed to block it in time.  
  
Joe then thrust at Brian,doing his slash kick. But before he could,Brian went into his Screw Body Press and slammed Joe right in the chest,nearly knocking him down.  
  
Brian then grabbed Joe and threw him into a German back suplex! "UNNGHH!"went Joe as he crashed to the ground,his body wracked with pain in a dozen places. "C'mon Joe-up and at'em!"said Terry cheering him on. "Don't let him beat ya!"  
  
Joe flipped backwards and was on his feet again. "That the best ya can do tubby?"said Joe. "Well,it ain't enough!" Joe then turned around and did his infamous mooning taunt at Brian.  
  
Battler growled fiercly at the Thai kicker. "Brian,don't loose it-he's trying to exhaust your spirit."said D. "That's what taunting's all about."  
  
Brian then launched into his Hyper Tackle attack and charged straight at Joe once again. "Gotcha now!"said Joe.  
  
The Kickboxer then slammed his Rising Tiger Knee into Brian's chin and sent him flying across the littered ground.  
  
"YEAH-ALLRIGHT JOE!"shouted Terry in triumph. Brian lay near unconscious on the ground. "C'mon Brian."said D. "Touch my hand."  
  
Brian weakly reached out and touched D's hand before conking out. "Okay boys---this match ain't over-not by a longshot!"said D as he charged at the FF team once again.  
  
Joe and D traded blows against one another. Joe did a few lightning punches,but D blocked them off and then did a D magnum shot right into his shoulder.  
  
Joe winced from the sting and then counterrattacked with his Hurricane Upper,but D then used his Soul Flower deflect and sent the Hurricane back at Joe,nearly knocking him backwards.  
  
Joe was then about to do another attack,but D moved in and slammed him with a Blast upper!  
  
The Muay Thai fell to the ground beside Terry,his energy spent. "Need a hand Joe?"said Terry as he reached out. "Ughhh..I wanted to finish this for both of us."he said. "But I guess I gotta take what I can get."  
  
Joe then touched Terry's palm. "Take'em down."he said.  
  
D was about to go for Terry next,but Terry had the perfect move to finish this. "ARE YOU OK..BUSTER WOLF!"  
  
The lone wolf sprang at D and launched his fiery energyt attack.  
  
D was assaulted by a blast of white hot energy that sent him tumbling down and alongside Brian Battler.  
  
The match was over-and the Fatal Fury Tag team won.  
  
"MATCH ONE IS CONCLUDED!"said the official. "FF TEAM WINS!" Everyone cheered to Joe and Terry for winning the first match.  
  
The camera monitering the event also had a built-in speaker. "Fatal Fury Team.proceed to match two where your next opponets lay." Said a voice on it. "You got it man."said Joe. "C'mon Terry."  
  
Before leaving,the pair turned to the Sports team who had gotten back up. "You guys fought better than you did back in ninety-four D."said Terry. "But you may need more training than you thought."(Or this case.popularity.- Comment from CNASH1.)  
  
"I guess we do."said D. "Well,see to it that someone from Southtown wins this contest instead of some joker with flames okay?" "Yeah,and just you wait,we may meet in the next KOF."said Brian.  
  
"We look forward to it."said Joe. "Let's go!"  
  
Both men ran down another alleyway where the rest of the fighters were. Both D and Brian went back to their hotel to rest.  
  
"Man,they are better than I thought."said Peter. "You said it."said MJ. "Terry and that weirdo in the shorts may just win this one." "They still have to contend with K."said Harry. "He after all,is the reigining champion of KOF 99-01."  
  
"K."thought Peter. "..I wonder when we'll see him and that burly partner of his in this soon?"  
  
Suddenly,as if in answer,the screen shown both K and Maxima on it. "Hey---it's him-it's K!"said Kong. Everyone began shouting.."K-K-K-K-K!"  
  
"Sounds like you've got quite a following there K."said Maxima overhearing the roar of the crowds on his cybernetic hearing. "I didn't really ask them to follow me on anything."said K. "But---I guess if fame isn't so harmful-then I guess I can live with it."  
  
Suddenly,the next pair of fighters entered the scene across from them. It was both Ralf and Clark from the Ikari Warriors. "Not you guys again!"said K. "We were just about to say the same thing to ya both,K."said Ralf. "Looks like it's gonna be like KOF'99 all over again."said Clark. "Let's do it!"  
  
On the screen it said the words:"MATCH THREE:HEROES TEAM VS IKARI TEAM- BEGIN!"  
  
Next in ch.four:THE BATTLE AND ACTION OF THE KOF CONTEST CONTINUES AS SPIDER-MAN SUDDENLY FINDS HIMSELF HAVING TO SAVE BOTH K AND MAXIMA FROM IMPENDING DOOM! AND THE PLOT CONTINUES TO THICKEN AROUND THE KINGPIN'S MYSTERIOUS BENEFACTOR.  
  
BE THERE FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT! 


	4. four

SPIDER-MAN/KING OF FIGHTERS CH.FOUR  
  
The next fight was to be the heroes team of K and Maxima against the original Ikari team of Ralf Jones and Clark Steel.  
  
"We meet again eh Nests clone?"said Ralf. "I'm no longer just a clone Jones,"said K. "I'm my own man now." "You may have been instrumental in taking down NESTS back in KOF '01,but you're still an important specimen to bring back. So we've set a little wager,"said Clark. "if we win,you and Maxima must hand yourselves over to us after the tourney is over. But if you both win.you go free---for now."  
  
"What do ya think K?"said Maxima. "Hey,I always said I do as I please don't I ?"said K. "That part always worries me is why."said Maxima. "Just let me take the lead this time okay?" "All right then,"said K. "just be on your toes."  
  
"I'll go up first Ralf."said Clark. "A grappler match eh?"said Ralf. "Man,you sure like to make it even." "That and the fact I've been itching for this re-match between teams since KOF'99. But remember to tag-team in case." "I'm ready for anything,so count on it!"said Ralf.  
  
The two warriors strood before one another,waiting for the cue from the camera and speaker system above them.  
  
"READY---FIGHT!"said the voice. Maxima got into fight stance as did Ralf and the fight began.  
  
Maxima did the first move as he thrust his left fist forward and did his Vapor Cannon,a hydraulic powered fist attack.  
  
Clark slightly dodged the thrust fist and caught it in both hands and then threw the cyborg into an over-the shoulder throw.  
  
"UNNF!"Maxima fell to the ground on his keester. The crowds cheered to the excitement as the fight roared on.  
  
Maxima leapt back to his feet and tried for another attack,he jumped forward and thrust both of his legs out,but to his surprise Clark's grapple moves were as sharp as ever as he caught both of his legs and threw him against a wall!  
  
Maxima smashed the brick's surface and fell into some garbage cans. "Max!"said K. "Ha-ha..you've been training more eh Clark?"said Ralf. "Don't it show?"said Clark. "Now,to take out the trash so to speak."  
  
Maxima saw one of the cans and had an idea. As he got up,Clark thrust another attack,but before he could do any further harm,Max then grabbed a garbage can just as Clark's fist slammed up against it.  
  
Maxima then grabbed another can and slammed it against the side of Clark's head,causing him to stagger away from him.  
  
Maxima then grabbed ahold of Clark and grappled him. He grabbed both of his shoulders and did a double-ffot thrust kick in the midsection,causing Clark to fall to the ground,hard!  
  
"Yeah-that Maxima kicks major ass!"said Kong. "I can't wait to see K in action!"  
  
Clark managed to crawl back to his feet despite having the wind knocked out of him. "Want some more?"said Maxima grinning. "Bring it---ON!"said Clark.  
  
Maxima then squatted down and his body started to glow a bright orange. Then,before Clark knew what was going to happen,Maxima shot up into the air and after a whole second came crashing down upon the Ikari commando with his Bunker Buster attack---CRASSH!  
  
"WOW!"said Flash. "DID YA SEE THAT?"  
  
Maxima stood overtop the fallen Clark Steele. "I win."said Maxima lightly before walking off to join K. "Destructive as always."said K. "It's a wonder you don't make spare parts out of these guys." "If I went up to full power I probably would've."said Maxima. "Don't do no good to cross the line."  
  
Ralf went up to Clark. "Clark,you okay?"he said. "C'mon tag me,I'll show these Nests punks what we're made of!" Clark weakly reached up to Ralf's hand and tapped it,allowing him to be next in the match.  
  
"Okay boys!"said Ralf as he approached them. "Clark was easy on ya,but I'm gonna make this into a real battlefield!"  
  
"You wanna take him K?"said Maxima. "You need a rest,it'll be my pleasure."said K as he tapped Maxima's palm.  
  
"I don't really hold a grudge with you and the Ikari warriors Jones."said K. "But you need to realise that I was no longer one of NESTS creations after the events of 99."  
  
"Maybe."said Ralf. "But I wouldn't be surprised if everyone and their mother who was involved in NESTS would be after ya,and that's why we need to take you,Maxima as well as our rogue agent Whip in."  
  
"You're welcome to try."said K as he got into fight stance. "Oh by the way.Whip ssays hi." The next match began and K did the first move by doing his Blackout shadow move and was directly behind him.  
  
K was about to do an attack,but Ralf was way ahead of him.. Ralf did his Vulcan Punch and K's chest and face were bombarded by super- fast and white hot punches. K flew backwards and to the ground.  
  
"Ha ha,gotcha!"said Ralf. "I still got some suprises as well!" K scambled back to his feet and the fight roared on.  
  
The Clone fighter whipped out a fireball at Ralf,but the commando dodged it and came at K with a Gatling Attack.  
  
K ducked the first couple of punches and then came up at Ralf with a flame uppercut that sent Ralf flying to the ground in turn.  
  
K and Ralf then charged at one another and traded blows in pure street brawling.  
  
The Clone did a roundhouse kick,but Ralf ducked and uppercutted K in the chin and shoved him up agaisnt the wall.  
  
Ralf then moved in to finish K off,but before he could K dodged,causing Ralf's fist to smash into solid brick.  
  
Ralf's hand stung in pain,which gave K the chance he needed. The clone warrior rammed his knee strike into Ralf's gut and then just as he was stunned,K did his Flame dash and knocked Ralf upward in an explosive flame dash blast.  
  
Ralf fell to the ground,and out cold. Clark was still unable to battle,so both K and Maxima won their first round.  
  
"WINNER!"it said on the screen. The crowds cheered and booed at the same time for the newest hero/champion of the KOF. "Man,he not kicks ass,he burns it!"said Kong. "Like to see him take on Spider-Man." "Hey,I bet Spidey could whip his butt any day!"said Flash. "Even if he isn't in the contest."  
  
"Well,it looks like I win the wager."said K. "But you guys fought pretty well,just wait till next time." "And we assure you,we got nothing to do with NESTS anymore,even if it is no more."said Maxima. "C'mon K,to the next match."  
  
The pair then ran off from the alley to the next location. Ralf got up from his spot and rubbed at his chest. "Man,and I thought Kyo and Iori were a hotfoot." "Ya gotta admit,if it weren't for him,NESTS would still be around."said Clark as he helped Ralf up. "Yeah,but we still need to know if NESTS did plant anything majorly in him or that Kula chick. Luckily,during the match I planted something on his jacket."  
  
"You mean..?"said Clark. "You got it."said Ralf as he reached into his vest and took out a pocket device. It was a homing frequency tuner.  
  
"I planted a homing beacon inside one of K's jacket when I threw him up against the wall there."he said. "All we gotta do is this-wait till he and Maxima either get beat in a match or---no doubt win the tournament,and we then close in them both,and voila,he's ours!"  
  
"That's great!"said Clark. "At least it's not a total loss. C'mon let's call up Heidern and get a unit ready for later."  
  
Meanwhile,back at the Kingpin's tower.  
  
The crime lord watched through his personal monitor and saw both K and Maxima running out of the alleyway and was about to go across another.  
  
"Excellent!"he thought. "They're about to come across the designated area set up by those Kyo clones."  
  
K and Maxima then ran through a dark deserted alley which was next to an abandoned warehouse. But when they got there,it led to a dead-end.  
  
"Hey,what's up with this?"said Maxima."It's a dead-end." "Maybe we're supposed to go up against the next two fighters here."said K.  
  
Suddenly,Peter Parker's Spider-sense went off,warning him of danger. "Omigosh!"he thought. "Something fishy must be happening somewhere in the tournament,I'd better go suit up as Spider-Man and see."  
  
MJ and Harry were still busy watching the contest on the monitor screens to notice Peter,which gave him chance.  
  
Peter then rushed through the crowd and went off to a nearby bus station restroom to change. He then exited through the window as Spider-Man and took off via web- swinging.  
  
"But what could it be about?"he thought. "Could it be..?" Spidey then looked down at where K and Maxima were. "Them again."he thought and his spider-sense went wild. "Something's wrong down there.but what?"  
  
Suddenly,the man-hole they were near burst open and steam began to rise from it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL----?"said Maxima shielding his face from the steam. "There's..something in that steam cloud---look!"said K. A dark hulking figure arose from the manhole,ready to confront it's prey--- K and Maxima!  
  
"Oh boy!"said Spidey. "Now I know it's not gonna be pretty!"  
  
MORE ACTION TO COME IN CH.5! 


	5. 5

Spider-Man/King of Fighters Ch.5  
  
The amazing/ultimate Spider-Man swung overhead to where K and Maxima were,to see what was aout to attack them.  
  
Emerging from the steam of the sewer manhole was a strange creature. It was a large huling craeture with greyish skin,metallic components on it's arms and legs and a strane V shaped haed with two slanted eyes. It looked like something out of an old Power Rangers episode.  
  
"I don't know what that thing is."said K. "But it's keeping us from proceeding through the rest of the championship. I'll stop it!"  
  
K threw a roundhouse kick fireball at the creature,but just as the projcetile flew at it,the thing brought up one of it's hands and it morphed into a protective shield.  
  
"WHAT TH---?"said K surprised.  
  
The creature then aimed it's left hand and fired a force beam from it,knocking both fighters down to the asphalt.  
  
Spider-Man saw what was happening and dropped downward upon the robotic creature. Planting both of his feet right at it's head!  
  
But to his avail,the creature stood unharmed and swatted the webslinger off of it's shoulder.  
  
"Man,that was my best wide open!"said Spidey. "Looks like I'll have to try a different approach.  
  
Spidey then fired both webshooters at the creature's feet,covering them both in full weblines. The hero then began to pull with all his super-strength,but before he could,the creature just chopped both lines off and then hit Spidey with another force-beam,knocking him across the ground.  
  
The cyborg then bent down to remove the excess webbing,but just as he was about to,Maxima came rushing in and then smashed into the cyborg's head with his Vapor Cannon punch.  
  
The creature was knocked backwards from the blow,but was still unharmed. "Man-what's thing made of?"said Maxima.  
  
K then jumped over Maxima and then threw a roundhouse kick against the creature's head.  
  
K then lashed out his Flame Dash at the robot,knocking it off it's feet and causing it to fall to the ground.  
  
But just as it fell and hit the ground,it spattered into a deep ozzy goop,elongated across the ground and then reformed back to what it was.  
  
"It's some kind of metamorph!"said Spidey. "Nothing we do can harm it." "Well,that's just dandy!"said K irratated. "We're supposed to be fighting the other combatants,not stupid freak robots!"  
  
Just then,Spider-Man saw the manhole cover still open and detected a faint hint of gas coming from it. "I got a plan!"said Spidey. "And gimme one good reason why Max and me should follow it."said K. "C'mon K,you wanna get back in the contest,or spend all day dancing with this tinker toy?"  
  
K sighed. "Okay.what do ya got in mind?" "You both keep that thing occupied,and I'll get it to fall down into the sewer hole."said Spidey. "Got it-good!"  
  
Spidey then shot a webline upward and took off to a nearby rooftop. K and Maxima just shrugged and attacked the creature.  
  
K ran at the creature and began doing flame uppercuts at it and Maxima began punching and kicking it.. The cyborg kept it's morphed shield up while it's left hand was about to turn into another deadly weapon.  
  
"I see what you're trying to do pal."said Spidey. "Bad idea!" Spidey then jumped down near the creature and then fired another webline at the creature.  
  
The hero then began to pull even harder than before to get the creature down into the manhole. K and Max saw what was going,looked at each other,nodded and then moved in by shoving the creature right at the manhole.  
  
"Ha-ha-gotcha!"said Spidey as he pounded both of his fists upon the cyborg's head,causing it to fall back down into the sewer.  
  
"Okay we got it back down there,now what?"said K. "Leave that to me."said Spidey as he went down into the manhole. "Be right back!"  
  
Spidey landed onto one of the sides of the runways of the sewere tunnels. There,Spidey saw the andriod assasin arise from the waters and it fired another force beam at him.  
  
The wall-crawler then jumped over the beam and dove straight at the assassin and tackled him head-on into the water and struggled with the creature.  
  
Finally,Spidey had the robot in a lock with both os his arms and elgs,pinning both the robot's arms and legs back.  
  
But the robot was as strong as the wall-crawler was and struggled with all it's cybernetically advancwed power to do so.  
  
Suddenly,both K and Maxima jumped down into the current and saw where the two were.  
  
"Need a little help there?"said K. "Don't you know it."said Spidey. "Quick-do something to disable this frankenstein before it breaks free!"  
  
Maxima looked over the design on the thing's chest and saw a round metallic lid cap on it's chest. He then strode forward and ripped the cap right off.  
  
"NOW K!"he said. "This thing's lid is open---drop a flame ball in it!" K lit up a large fire cinder,went over to the robot and dropped it in.  
  
Just as he did,Spidey's warning sense went off again. "EVERYONE GET BACK-IT'S GONNA BLOW!"he said as he jumped off.  
  
K and Maxima ran and jumped onto the corridor railing and went around into a tunnel along with Spidey,just as the robot exploded into a fiery mess of plastic and wires,and then floated downstream into the darkness.  
  
"Whoa---how did you know it was going to explode,Spider-Man?"said Maxima. "Call it a.sense about things."said Spidey."Now c'mon,let's get back to the surface."  
  
The trio then climbed up the ladder and Maxima then placed the manhole back on. "There was nothing we couldn't handle."said K as he put on his shades. "Uh-you're welcome pal."said Spidey. "Look,just what was that about?"  
  
"How should I know?"said K. "Max and myself were just heading down through an alley,toom a wrong turn and that-thing shows up."  
  
"Look K,cut 'em some slack!"said Maxima. "If it weren't for him,we'd be dead by now. Look,on behalf of K,I thank you plenty for saving us Spider- Man,but if you'll excuse us,we have a battle to win ya see--."  
  
"Yeah I know,it's---pardon the pun---all over town,the King of Fighters contest."said Spider-Man. "But---I just thought to let ya know,I think I know what was responsible for causing that monster robot to show up."  
  
"You do?"said K. "What?" "Well,yesterday,I was swinging by through this same area,when I saw three sabatours exit from this same manhole,but when I got there.they were all exact duplicates of-Kyo Kusanagi!"  
  
"D-did you say..duplicates of Kusangai?"said K. "Yeah,mean something to you?"said Spidey. "Uh.no,it's nothing."said K as he turned away.  
  
"The hell it isn't!"said Spidey. "If someone gets concerned about something and asks the question you did-then it's gotta be something!"  
  
"Let's say it is."said K. "But I'm not sharing it with folks I don't know." "What's that got to do with it?"said Spidey. "Think I saved your miserable lifer for nothing mr.pumous ass?"  
  
"I didn't ask for help okay?"said K. "But thanks anyways,c'mon Max we gotta get back to the contest before it's too late."  
  
Spidey then shot a webl ine at the biker's right leg and pulled at it,causing K to fall to the ground. "True what they say,pride comes before the idiot falls on their ass."he said. "Spidey,you're out of line there pal!"said Maxima. "Tell that to your 'friend 'there Max!"said Spidey. "Now are you gonna spill,or am I gonna have to get rough with ya as well?"  
  
Max placed both of his hands on Spidey's shoulders and answered calmly. "Look,I'm sorry for my partner's attitude,he's got-issues about something as they say. But you've got to understand Spider-Man,that you're up against more than you know. I promise,if you meet up with us at the finals,you might be able to help us with something. But I can tell you this---those were clones of the man named Kyo Kusangai."  
  
"So..they were clones."said Spidey. "And I guess they had to be have been the ones who planted that little nasty surprise."  
  
"I'm sure they did."said Maxima. "But you've got to steer clear until then,understand?" "Okay,okay."said Spidey."..but remember,I'll be watching the both of you during this tournament,and as for you.mr.leather pants and I'm so bad it hurts attitude.don't push your luck!"  
  
Without another word,Spidey then shot another webline and took off to the air. K then turned on his flame and burned the webline off his pants leg. "Stinkin'bastard!"he said "Who's he think he is?"  
  
Maxima grabbed K and pulled him up onto his feet. "Look K,I know you have great misgivings about NESTS,but we don't really know if it's them again. Not until we get to the finals and sort this mess out-and remember,we weren't able to do away with that robot unitl Spider- man helped us. It's not a crime to let others help you when needed."  
  
"I get the picture."said K easing off of him. "It's just that I've read stories from the Daily Bugle that Spider-Man's not to be really trusted."  
  
"There's an old saying,"said Maxima. "don't believe everything ya hear---or read. Just think of it as guardian angel just for this year's KOF."  
  
"Well,as long as he doensn't butt into the fight rounds,he should be okay?"said K. "Now c'mon,times-a-waistin'!"  
  
Maxima sighed. "I wonder if the original Kusanagi's attitude was like this?"he thought. "They obviously perfectly copied it."  
  
The two warriors ran back off to join back in on the battles. "Whatta pumpous pain in the ass!"thought Spidey. "This K guy makes Wolverine look like a saint. Well,whatever's happening,they obviously know something about it. But whatever it is,I intend to find out what,with or without that dorkwad K's help!"  
  
While back in the midst of the tournament at a parking garage building..  
  
Both the Art of Fighting team of Ryo and Robert and the Psycho Soldier team were about to face off with one another.  
  
Both Ryo and Athena first stepped up to the plate. Ryo made the first move by throwing a fireball,but Athena put up a deflective shield and threw his fireball right back at him.  
  
"WHOA!"said Ryp as he ducked from the deflect attack.  
  
For the two Kyokugens,this was not going to be an easy fight.  
  
While in another part of town,both Kim and Jhun were about to fight it out with the Dance team of Duck King and Bob Wilson,who would kick who out of the tournament?  
  
MORE TO COME IN CH. SIX 


	6. six

Spider-Man/King of Fighters CH.Six  
  
The next fight was between the AOF team of Ryo and Robert and the Psycho soldier team of Athena and Kensou(Note,Athena looks as she did in KOF'02 btw.)  
  
After a couple of fireball attacks,Ryo charged at Athena and did his spin thrust kick. But as he did,Athena did her Psycho teleport and was on the other side of the room. Ryo landed on both feet and saw where she was.  
  
"Nice try Ryo."she said. "But this time my Psycho powers are greater than were before." "We'll just see about that Athena."said Ryo. "The AOF team never bows out of a fight."  
  
"Gee,"thought Kensou."even after all the past KOF's he and his teammates didn't win,they sure keep coming,but then so do we and everyone else."  
  
Ryo jumped at Athena again,but before he coule inflict another attack,Athena aimed her fingers and fired her Psycho ball attack,knocking him out of mid-air .  
  
Ryo crashed back to the concrete floor,but jumped back up again. "I've gotta do an attack when I'm close enough to her."he thought as he got back into fight stance. Athena did another teleport and was directly behind Ryo.  
  
But before she could inflict further damage,Ryo turned to Athena and did his Tiger Roar Flame punch. "POW!" Athena flew across the asphalt in turn and was down.  
  
"ALRIGHT RYO!"shouted Robert cheering him on. "SHOW'EM WHAT WE"RE MADE OF!"  
  
Athena scrambled back to her feet and rubbed at her abdomen. "Uhhhn.."she moaned. ".seems you've been getting better since last time as well."she said. "Uh.you want me to take over Athena?"said Kensou.  
  
"Oh,no don't be silly my Kensou."she said smiling. "The wind just got got knocked out of me,I'm not through yet."  
  
"Well.be careful."said Kensou. "The Sakazaki's fighting style is indeed a powerful one."  
  
Athena jumped into the air over Ryo. Before the Kyokugen could see what she was going to do,Athena charged up her inner psycho power and glowed a bright orange and then came flying down at Ryo,doing her Phoenix arrow.  
  
Ryo was hit head-on by her energized fly assault and fell in turn to the ground as well.  
  
Ryo then sommesaulted and was back on his feet again,ready for anything. He then charged up his super Koho-Ken fireball and flew it straight at her.  
  
"Silly,that won't work a second time."she said. She again used her Psycho Refelctor and sent the fireball straight back at him.  
  
Ryo however,managed to leap over the fireball,causing it to smash a hole through one of the wall's of the garage.  
  
"OOP!"said Ryo. "I hope it doesn't come out of our prize money---if we win." "If is right."said Athena. "Now come on,let's get this show on the road!"  
  
Ryo grumbled and then turned to Robert. "I'm gonna have to plan a new strategy and it'll take some time Rob."he said. "You wanna take over while I plan?"  
  
"You bet!"said Robert. "I'm itching and roaring to go!" "Hmmmm..maybe I should take breather as well."she said and turned to Kensou. "All right,I'm more than ready to go,Athena!"he said with pride. "I'm sure you are,Ken."said Athena. "Now go to it."  
  
Both Robert and Kensou walked up to each other,bowed and the match began.  
  
WHILE AT THE CENTRAL PARK.  
  
Both Shingo and his master Saisyu Kusanagi were both seated a park bench,waiting for their opponents to arrive.  
  
"I can't believe that either Kyo or Iori aren't here this time,sensei."said Shingo. "I suppose they must both be in hiding after what has occurred after the last KOF."siad Saisyu. "That's a bad shame."said Shingo looking down at his fists. "I was really hoping to show Kusanagi as well as those two bozos Daimon and Benimaru how much I've learned since then."  
  
"Your time shall come yet Shingo."said Saisyu. "Have faith,this contest shall be just a small test so far for what is yet to come. Perhaps in a future KOF,we shall see them both show up. But in the meantime,stay on your guard at all times.because I think I see our two opponents now."  
  
And sure enough,both King and Kasumi had shown up to fight. "Ah,there you both are."said King. "And I admit Shingo,I'm surpised to find you nor with either Kusanagi or that pompous ass Ben this time."  
  
"Bit of a long story there,King."said Shingo as he arose from the bench. "But a few things changed since the last KOF,master Saisyu is my new sensei."  
  
"Yes,"he said as he arose. "and we warn you,we are not just some rag-tag team to knock down." "I'm sure you're not."said King. "But Kasumi and myself have come a long way to get to this year's KOF,and we're not gonna be stopped now."  
  
"That's right."said Kasumi. "We're ready to go!" "Very well,Shingo.you shall be first."said Saisyu. "M-me?"he said. "Against her?"  
  
"Of course against her."said Saisyu. "If you are to become stronger even after all our lessons,then this is to be your first grand test. Are you up to it my student?"  
  
"I-I'm up to it yes!"said Shingo with determination. "I'm ready for my first big fight in years!"  
  
"Very good."said Saisyu. "King,he shall be first,name your own opponent."  
  
King turned to Kasumi. "I'll start the lead,Kasumi."she said. "But be ready when the time comes." "Will do King."she said. "But uh..don't be too hard on him okay? He's kinda cute." "Oh-ho.getting a crush on him are we?"said King. "I didn't say that."said Kasumi. "He's.still an inexperienced fighter and pretty promising in a lot of ways."  
  
"Don't worry,I won't rough him up.too much."said King grinning before she turned to the match. She then thought:"She's got a crush on him,she's not fooling anyone except herself."  
  
The two fighters approached,bowed and the new match began.  
  
While back in another part of the city,namely an old warehouse. Both Kim and Jhun were Jhun were facing off against both Duck King and Bob Wilson.  
  
Duck King came at Kim with his rollerball attack,but Kim dodged it and slammed hi foot right into the dancer's back causing him to crash to the floor.  
  
"Yeah,go get'em Kim!"said Jhun. "Take these turkeys out and to the finals!" Duck jumped back to his feet,a grin still on his face.  
  
"You think takin'me is gonna be so easy baby-you'd better think again!"he said. Duck King then jumped high into the air and straight over Kim and was dirtectlly behind him. Before Kim was about to turn to see what was happening,Duck jumped onto his back and with both of his hands and then threw him forward!  
  
Kim flew right into a pile of old boxes. "FRUMMP!"  
  
"YEAH BABY-WOO!"sang Duck as he did a little break dance. "You be da mon of breakin all right!"said Bob. "Breakin'moves and bones!" "And you know it!"said Duck.  
  
Kim crawled back to his feet again and this time did a super attack of his own. He jumped upward and sailed down at Duck,doing his dive kick,knocking him in the side of his face.  
  
Kim then unleashed his Ascending Fire Bird Kick,a powerful axe kick attack then sent Duck into the air and fell to the floor,he was nearly out cold from it.  
  
Kim wiped off his brow from the exhaust the dance-fighter gave him. Bob reached out for Duck's hand.  
  
"C'mon mon!"said Bob. "Lemme take over while you rest up!" Duck reached out and tapped Bob's hand,giving the Jamiacan the chance to fight.  
  
"Okay Kaphwan!"he said as he got into fighting stance. "Prepare to face a real master of kick moves!" "Hmmm.I think I'd better let you take the reigns Jhun."said Kim. "I need to conserve my strength."  
  
"You got it partner."said Jhun. "Just watch me work." Both Jhun and Bob faced each other in the arena and the next match began.  
  
While back in Central Park,both Saisyu and King faced off. King made the first move as she did a thrust spin kick at the young fighter.  
  
Shingo ducked and then counterrattacked with a spin body uppercut,similar to Kyo's own flame uppercut attack and knocked her away in mid-air  
  
King then flipped backwards and landed back on her feet. "Pretty good."she said. "But let's see how you handle this!"  
  
King spun her body around and flung two white fireballs at Shingo. The schoolboy jumped over both of them and ran straight at King.  
  
Meanwhile,back in the warehouse,the battle between Jhun and Bob raged on.  
  
Bob jumped to the floor,positioned himself on his head and did a spin head kick attack on Jhun. Jhun's chest and abdomen were bombarded by the jamaican's spinning kick,until he was knocked backwards by a double foot thrust!  
  
Jhun fell backwards and nearly went down,but managed to regain his footing at the last second. Bob flipped back onto his feet again. "How ya like dat mon?"he said grinning.  
  
"Not bad."said Jhun. "But I've only begun to fight." The Korean then jumped forward,did a sommersault and then slammed Bob in the shoulder with a cartwheel axe kick!  
  
Bob grunted in pain and fell backwards up against a wall,but ran back into the battle again. The two warriors collided each other with a series of kicks,until at last,Jhun decided to end the fight with his Full moon slice attack.  
  
Jhun swung his leg at Bob several times doing a series of kicks that let off energy slices at him. After the last slice attack,Bob fell downwards along with Duck King.  
  
The round was won by Kim and Jhun,and the whole thing was witnessed by the crowds of the people wathcing on the monitors.  
  
"Man,that's gotta be the coolest karate I ever saw!"said Kong. "Stupid kid!"said someone in the crowd. "That's not karate,that's Tae Kwon Do!" "Hey,you wanna start something pal?"said Kong. "Yeah,bring it on tubbo!"said the man.  
  
"Wow,the competition's really flying away."said Harrry. "Who'd do you think'll win Peter? Peter---?" MJ and Harry turned to see that Peter was gone. "Now where'd he go?"asked Harry. "Oh,he probably went to get a soda or something."said MJ. "I'm sure he'll be back."  
  
While back at the park,the fight between Shingo and King raged on. Shingo lashed out a high kick at the kickboxing woman,but to his surprise King caught it and shoved him back,causing him to fall backwards onto the grass.  
  
Shingo jumped back to his feet again,this time he wasn't gonna take this lying down!  
  
Back at parking garage,the fight between Robert and Kensou raged on. Kensou came at Robert and tried to do his Dragon Upper cut. Robert dodged it and then came up at the boy with his Flying Dragon Slice kick.  
  
"UNNNGH!"went Kensou as he was knocked to the ground. "Come on Kensou,you can do it!"said Athena. "Use some surprise attacks!"  
  
"Easy for her to say that."he thought as he got up. "This guy's got more suprising attacks than me."  
  
While back at Madison Square Garden,the threee battles were all seen on the screens. "Man-it's a three way battle!"said Kong. "Yeah,I wonder who'll make it to the finals,K-or Terry?"said Flash.  
  
Up on a building nearby,Spider-Man was watching as well. "Man,at least this is one street fight that's legal."he thought. "I just hope either of them don't end up tearing the streets apart in the process. I also can't help but wonder what both K and Maxima are going to do next,whether they make it to the finals or not?"  
  
Meanwhile in a secret underground location somewhere beneath the subway system. The same shadowy figure who went to see the Kingpin was seated in front of a control desk with many monitors that displayed the event.  
  
His eyes were especially upon the rex-Nests agents K and Maxima,and that made his blood boil. "Soon my quarries.soon."he thought. "Once I have obtained both you and the Kingpin's empire-NESTS shall live again! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
NEXT IN CH.7:THE PRELIMINARIES BEGIN TO DWINDLE DOWN UNTIL ONLY THREE TEAMS REMAIN,WHO SHALL GO TO THE FINAL MATCH AND WIN? AND WHO EXACTLY IS THE SHADOWY FIGURE BEHIND THE SCENES AT THIS STRANGE NEW KOF? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. 


	7. 7

SPIDER-MAN/KING OF FIGHTERS CH.7  
  
Robert and Kensou continued their bout in the old parking garage,both trading off punches and kicks unitl finally Robert unleashed a masive Ko- hoken fireball on the youth.  
  
Kenosu managed to cross his arms upward and shielded himself from the blast. But just as the fireball faded off and Kensou thought it was all clear,Robert fired off another,and blasted him across the pavement.  
  
Kensou was out cold,and Athena couldn't battle on,the AOF team won the match. "WINNER!"it said across the screen.  
  
"YEAH,RYO SAKAZAKI IS THE ORIGINAL KING OF FIGHTERS!"shouted one of the onlookers . Athena and the two warriors bowed to one another. "You fought good Athena."said Ryo. "Both you and Kensou there,but you're gonna have to pump your training up even more if you ever want to advance in the next KOF."  
  
"Duly noted,Ryo."said Athena. "But don't get too cozzy in your victory boys,you still have Terry,K and the others to deal with."  
  
"Don't we know it."said Robert. "Well,see you again Athena,either here,or your next concert." "Will do,see you then."said Athena.  
  
The pair then ran off and out of the garage and onto their next destination. Athena looked down at the still sleeping Kensou. She smile sweetly at his cute face. "Oh,Kensou.."she giggled and then bent down to kiss his face. "Looks like I'd better wait till he has his nap."  
  
Meanwhile back at the fight in Central Park,both Shingo and King carried on with the fight. Shingo did his ball throw swing punch at King,hitting her in the chest.  
  
King got the wind knocked out of her and then returned the favor by jumping into the air and coming down at Shingo with her Trap Shot kick,hitting him three times in the chest,causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
Shingo rolled across the lawn and got back up. As King landed back on her feet,the schoolboy ran and did his swing fly kick,flying straight at King and knocking her in the side of the head.  
  
The kickboxer fell to the ground,nearly losing her consciousness. "KING!"said Kasumi as she raced over to her and stuck out her hand to her. "Tag me---you need to rest up!"she said.  
  
King reached out and tapped Kasumi's hand. "Okay Mr.Kyo wannabe!"she said as she got into fighting stance. "Take me on for a change!" "You got it baby!"said Shingo.  
  
But before the fight was too start,Saisyu placed his hand on Shingo's shoulder. "Wait a moment my pupil."he said. "I think it'd be best if I took the reign for now."  
  
"Really sensei.?"said Shingo. "Yes,its fair to share you know."said Saisyu. "And you need to rest after that grueling battle. And not only that,even after KOF'95 I've been getting out of practice." "Well.I could use a rest after that,thank you senei."said Shingo. "Sorry Kasumi,maybe next time."said Shingo.  
  
Kasumi smirked in slight disappointment. "Great,I get to take on this old codger instead today."she thought. "Well.I'm not about to let that stop me from raising the name of Todoh..bring it on anyways!"  
  
The two fighters bowed and the next match began. Both Saisyu and Kasumi ran up to each other and began to trade blows with each other.  
  
Kasumi did a few rush punch and elbow moves,but the Kusanagi master fended them off and then counterattacked with a flame blast that knocked Kasumi away.  
  
The aikido sommersaulted backwards and was back to her feet,ready to fight. Saisyu in turn ran at her and did a flying kick,but as he connected with her,Kasumi did a block with her hands and threw the master around and flung him to the ground,doing the conuterrattack move that Aikido practicioneers like Geese and Kasumi's father always did.  
  
Saisyu jumped back to his feet and dusted himself off. "I admit,I always admired the techniques of your father young one."he said. "But I'm afraid you still have yet to compete against the full-power of the Kusanagi flame."  
  
"Oh yeah?"said Kasumi. "Well prepare to meet the full power of the Todo!" Kasumi raised both of her hands into the air and began to charge up a certain amount of chi energy into them both and then clasped them both together.  
  
Saisyu placed both of his hands together and then formed an orb of chi energy. Both warriors were about to unleash a full fury chi attack!  
  
"ECSTACY CRUNCH!"shouted Kasumi as she waved both of her hands forward. "SERPHENT WAVE!"shouted Saisyu as he waved giant flames from both of his arms forward. A giant row of energized waves and a giant fireball both collided into each other in a bright energized flash.  
  
Both scraped up against one another,trying to gain an advantage and burst forward. Kasumi was strong at doing this,but to her avail,Saisyu was much stronger than anticipated and he burst through the Super Ecstacy Crunch and knocked Kasumi down to the ground.  
  
It was over,the Burning team had won this round. The crowds cheered at the sight of the two latest victors. "Hey-ain't that Kyo Kusanagi next to that old guy?"said someone in the crowd. "Looks like him-but-he's too young."said another person. "Might be a brother?"  
  
King helped Kasumi up and the sensei and student stood before them. "You fought well,both of you."said Saisyu and both he and Shingo bowed to them. "You did as well master Saisyu."said King. "But just you wait till the next KOF-as well as tonight's finals."  
  
"That's right."said Kasumi. "It ain't over,till it's over." "I'm sure about that."said Shingo grinning. "We hope to face you both again." "Ditto Shingo."said King. "And good luck-to you both."  
  
The two women went off to return to their hotel. "Alright-this is great master!"said Shingo. "We're gonna make it to the finals,I just know it!" "Don't get too overexcited my pupil."said Saisyu. "We still have whoever's left to deal with. So we'd best get moving-and be prepared for anything. Now c'mon."  
  
The two ran off to their next destination.  
  
Upon the screens at Square Garden,all the remaining teams were shown. Fatal Fury Team,Art of Fighting team,Heroes Team,and Burning Team.  
  
The voice of the announcer for the final matches was heard on the speaker system.  
  
"THESE FOUR TEAMS ARE ALL THAT REMAIN FOR THE CONTEST! BUT ONLY ONE TAG- TEAM WILL MAKE IT TO THE FINALS! BUT WHICH ONE? STICK AROUND AND SEE,BECAUSE THE REST OF THE MATCHES ARE ABOUT TO HEAT UP!"  
  
While back upon a nearby building,Spidey saw the whole thing unfold. "Well,at least K and Maxima are all right."he thought. "But..i'd better go back to check on them as to where they are."  
  
Meanwhile,back onto the city streets,the four teams were all headed straight for the George Washington Bridge for the next match.  
  
"We gotta head to the bridge for the finals Terry?"said Joe. "That's where exactly this Fisk guy instructed us to be."said Terry. "Once there,we'll all draw up numbers on who'll go first and fight it out."  
  
"Sounds simple enough."said Joe. "Yeah,up until we fight it out with who's there."said Terry. "So be ready." "Aren't I Joe Higasi always?"said Joe.  
  
Spider-Man swung overtop the city,trying to find a sign of the two warriors he was tailing. Suddenly,his Spider-Sense warned him of something.  
  
There,below was both K and Maxima heading for the same destination as the others. But just before they could make it to the next corner,a grey van suddenly shown up in front of them.  
  
"WHAT THE----?"said K. "Now what?"said Maxima.  
  
The side door opened and out came a hit squad of men wearing both grey coveralls,dark shades and weilded fully loaded uzzi machine guns.  
  
K looked upon their faces,japanese with brown wavy hair,he recognized who they looked like. "Kyo..?"he said. "KYO CLONES!" "Then that definitely supports one theory."said Maxima. "NESTS must have a hand in this somehwere!"  
  
Spider-Man saw what was happening. "Not more of those freaky dopplegangers again?"he said. "Well,who or what is behind this,they sure don't want K and Maxima involved in this at all! And I'd better stop them-before it's too late!"  
  
NEXT IN CH.8:K AND MAXIMA FIGHT IT WITH THE REST OF THE CONTESTANTS IN THE KOF FINAL MATCHES THAT WILL TAKE THEM DIRECTLY TO THE FINAL MATCH AND CERTAIN VICTORY! BUT THE KINGPIN AND THE MYSTERIOUS NESTS OFFICIAL HAS DEADLY PLANS IN STORE FOR THEM! ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	8. 8

SPIDER-MAN/KING OF FIGHTERS CH.8  
  
Spider-Man saw what was happening in the streets below,fired a webline and swung to the streets below where K and Maxima were.  
  
"Oh lookie Max."said K. "It's our guardian angel." "Personally,I think he couldn't have arrived at a better time."said Maxima grinning.  
  
Spidey swung down at the first couple of clone thugs and landed on both of their backs with his feet,knocking them both down.  
  
Spidey then ran towards both fighters to see what was happening.  
  
"Friends of yours.?"he asked. "Not ours web-head."said K. "Yeah,nice to see you too."said Spidey. "What say we take out the trash?" "Now you're talking!"said K.  
  
The next couple of thugs aim their uzzis at the trio. "QUICK,GET BEHIND ME GUYS!"said the cyborg as he rushed out in front of them. The thugs fired their weapons at Maxima,causing their bullets to bounce off and go through parts of his clothes.  
  
"Whoa!"said Spidey. "Man of Steel are ya?" "Nah,just partly."said Maxima. "I can take up to a 100 bullets if need be..hopefully."  
  
"I think it's time I took the rest of the reigns from here big guy."said Spidey.  
  
The webslinger jumped into the air and landed in the middle of the group of thugs. Before any of them could open fire,Spidey fired a weblast into each of their gun barrels,clogging them up.  
  
After that,he fired another pair of weblines at the pants legs of a couple of clones in front of him. He then pulled the lines and caused the two thugs to fall to the ground.  
  
K and Max rushed in and began to take out the rest of the goons as well.  
  
Suddenly,one clone jumped at K and lit a flame from it's hand. "WHAT?"said K. "This one's got Kusanagi's flame power working!"  
  
"It can't be!"said Maxima. "Aside from the Kyo clone pair we fought at KOF'99,the rest of them weren't activated yet!"  
  
The clone jumped at K and did a flame attack punch. K managed to dodge it and then did a knee bash into the clone's chest.  
  
K then grabbed the clone's wrist sleeve and ripped it off,revealling a strange tube device that was in fact a mini-torch.  
  
"HUH-I thought so!"said K. "See how ya handle the real deal thing pal!" K unleashed his Flame Dash attack and sent the clone flying across the street.  
  
"YOW!"said Spidey. "I'd sure hate to get caught up in that!"  
  
Maxima then whipped out his wrist blaster and shot down the remaining thugs before they could return fire. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"said Spidey. "Even if they're clones-they're still alive!"  
  
"Afraid not Spider-Man,"said Maxima. "I read their life readings earlier. They're living in the physical sense perhaps,but in the memory sense,they're really just mindless drones,and besides that I didn't have much a choice,or they'd delay us from reaching the finals."  
  
"I guess so."said Spidey. ".speaking of which,you got a major hunch on who or what did this?" "We do.it's gotta be NESTS."said K. "NESTS again huh?"said Spidey. "Boy,you two must have done something big to tick them off." "And why wouldn't they?"said Maxima. "After all,K there along with his fellow clone Kula destroyed their space station base along with their leaders Zero and Igniz back in the KOF'01."  
  
"I'm sure."said Spidey. ".but if their leaders were destroyed,who else could be directing these attacks?"  
  
"Obviously a NESTS executive or officer who once served them."said Maxima. "The bulk of them may have been done away with but you can be certain that there are plenty of leftover NESTS scum to deal with."  
  
"That being the case,what say we try and find out anything from that van?"said K. "I'm for that."said Spidey.  
  
But as the trio walked towards the now empty van,someone was watching them from a monitor and saw what was about to happen.  
  
"I can't let them find out who is really behind this.not yet."thought the mysterious menace. The shadowed figure then pressed a red key on the console.  
  
Suddenly,Spidey's warning buzz came on.  
  
"STOP!"he said. "DON'T GETANY CLOSER!" "What do ya mean?"said K.  
  
As if in answer,the van exploded in a ball of flame. "Oh.that's why."said K. "Man,so close,yet so far."said Maxima. "But at least that confirms our suspisions about NESTS.and this Kingpin guy you described."  
  
"That's right,who is also the same guy who organized this KOF event.Wilson Fisk."said Spidey. "Figures,he's king size enough for that title."said K. "His size is the least of one's troubles when facing him."said Spidey. "Believe me,I know. Now,what exactly is this vendetta of either you or this NESTS thing anyways?"  
  
"Sorry masked man."said K. "But I'm afraid now's not a good time,we need to reach the finals and time is short."  
  
"I'm afraid he's right,Spider-Man."said Maxima. "But if you can catch us after the finals,maybe you can help us with something---inflitrating this whole thing."  
  
"If you win the finals that is."said Spider-Man. "Okay then..but stay sharp and keep an eye on Kingpin and his goons when you arrive okay?"  
  
"Will do web-man."said Maxima. "Good luck!"said Spidey as he shot another webline at a lampost and swung upward into the sky.  
  
"He really likes to get involved doesn't he?"said K. "It's called concerned citizens K."said Maxima. "The world could use more of them. Now c'mon,to the finals."  
  
While back at the George Washington bridge,many spectators and officials for the tournament were gathered there.  
  
The bridge was cleared of any traffic,a large video monitor was placed atop the entrance,and both the Kingpin and several of his goons who were playing contest officials were gathered there near his limo. (Think along the lines of Billy Kane's stage in FF:Wild Ambition.)Not to mention a large sign hovered above the monitor also which said "THE KING OF FIGHTERS TAG-TEAM TOURNAMENT FINALS!"  
  
The crime-lord consulted his watch. "It's getting late."he said as he looked to the sky which was turning a pale orange,reaching the afternoon.  
  
Suddenly,a pair of martial artists appeared through the crowds and showed up. They were both Kim and Jhun and the two of them approached the Kingpin. "Sorry we're late."said Kim. "Are the Finals about to start?" "Soon enough my friends,soon enough."said Fisk. "But we must wait till the other finalists arrive."  
  
And sure enough,both Ryo and Robert showed up. And then Shingo and Saisyu showed up.  
  
When Terry and Joe arrived.people began to cheer at the sight of one of the first true Kings of Fighters. "YEAH TERRY!"shouted a kid. "YOU RULE!" "Huh,I won the very first KOF held by Geese once."said Ryo. "Why didn't they break into cheer?" "I'm afraid being in Southtown counts more than the big apple,Ryo."said Robert. "But if ya win,we might get recognition here in NYC as well."  
  
"Nice to be remembered."said Terry as he waved his hat to the crowd. "HEY LOOK-IT'S HIM-IT'S K!"said someone.  
  
"Oop---here comes the upstart!"said Joe. As K and Maxima shown up,many admirers roared in delight for the current reigning champion of the KOF.  
  
Many girls with autograph books swarmed around K,who had little choice to sing them or not. "Man,is this all really necessary?"said K. "Price of fame K."said Maxima. "Get used it to it now,cause it may not last."  
  
K took and signed several of the autograph books and gave them his John Hancock on the paper.  
  
Spidey watched from atop a very high block on the bridge. "Pretty popular guy."said Spidey.  
  
K and Maxima arrived finally with the other fighters.  
  
The Kingpin approached the fighters. "Welcome one and all to the finals my warriors."he said. "I hope that this shall be a contest of major proportions after the preliminaries. The rules are simple,both of you shall fight here in the arena which is the local bridge. If either of your first member begins to feel worn-out,then tag- touch and take over the match.  
  
This time however,if only of you is defeated and not both,then the victor shall go to the team,so get as much fight chances as possible because we are doing this final match only once. When it is all over,and the last team reamins standing,shall then go on to the final match in a secret location selected by me.  
  
Is that understood?"  
  
"Good."said Fisk. "Now,each of you assemble your tag-team and prepare for the first match as we assemble some things together first."  
  
The five remaining teams began to converse with each other as the Kingpin and his men made the necessary preparations.  
  
Kim and Terry shook hands as they met. "It's always good to see you here Terry."said Kim. "Ditto Kaphwan."said Terry. "I admit,whenever there's a KOF,you and your teammates will be there." "Yeah,except this time,I'm with him Terry."said Jhun. "So watch out!"  
  
Joe laughed. "Nice to see your'e better after your absence in the KOF'01 Jhun." "Same here Joe."said Jhun. "Sorry I couldn't make it,but I'm back and better than ever. But I hope you guys are just as good as before."  
  
"Just watch us work pal."said Joe.  
  
K and Maxima approached Shingo. "Nice to see you're here,small-fry."said K. "Yeah,didn't think you'd make it."said Maxima.  
  
"Uh..hi K,hi Maxima."said Singo. "It's been awhile." "Still dressing like your 'idol' huh?"said K. "Not suprising. So.is that faggy-looking guy Benimaru with you this time or did ya get a new teammate at last?"  
  
Saisyu approached the biker. "You might say that young man..with white hair no less."he said. "Oh.K,Max,this is my new senei Saisyu Kusanagi..Kyo's father."said Shingo.  
  
"Kyo's father?"said K and Maxima in unison. "Yes,didn't think he had one did ya?"said Saisyu grinning. "Well I'll be."said K. "Hmmm.strange."thought Maxima. "The Nests files didn't mention a father. And by the looks of the hair and that symbol on his costume,he's gotta be."  
  
Ryo and Robert went over to chat with Terry and the others. "Nice to see you never miss a beat Ryo."said Terry. "Nor you Terry."said Ryo."I know none of us never win these things these days,but that doesn't stop any of us from trying."  
  
"Too right Ryo."said Kim. "Let's hope one of us from the old generation wins for a change and knock what passes for the new generation out of the ring."  
  
Shingo was telling K and Maxima what had occurred after KOF'01 between him nd the Japan team. "Those insensitive bastards!"said Maxima. "And to think after you helped out Naikado in the last two as an only teammate with the rest of us."  
  
"I'll say."said K. "Wet behind the ears you might be,but you were a damn good fighter back in KOF'99. You deserve better than that. I say just kick their pansy asses to the moon and grow to be your own warrior."  
  
"Under my tutelage,he's determined to do so K-san."said Saisyu. "But please understand,as insufferablly foolish as my son can be,he is a dedicated warrior and true to the art of the Kusanagi,but both my new disciple and myself plan to teach him and his mates some major humility."  
  
"Unfortuantely for us,Kyo and his team didn't show up in this one."said Shingo. "Probably didn't have the stones this year,or he wasn't invited."said Maxima. "Just as well."  
  
"Perhaps."said Saisyu. "But this contest will prepare us for a future KOF to deal with. So be warned my friends,we intend to fight hard in the finals."  
  
"So do we old-timer."said K. "Same goes for you Shingo,Max and myself have come a long way to get here so don't dissapoint us."  
  
"I intend to K!"said Shingo clenching his fists in the air. "Good,and give Kyo a punch for me when ya see him."said K as he and Maxima turned to the center of the ring.  
  
"Hmmm..tenacious man isn't he?"said Saisyu. "K's not so bad once ya get to know him sensei."said Shingo. "He and Maxima are good fighters." "Perhaps."siad Saisyu. "But.I can't help but notice something-familiar about this K fellow.  
  
"Well at least his father behaves better than Kusangai ever did."said Maxima. "Tell me about it."said K. "I wonder what he would say if he knew I was an advanced clone of his son?" "I think that would rock him pretty hard."said Maxima. "And he might suspect something if he sees you do your flame attacks."  
  
"A chance I'll have to take Max."said K. "Now get ready,I think the match is about to start."  
  
Back in his limo,the Kingpin received a call on his video system,and the dark image of his benefactor appeared.  
  
"What is it?"said Fisk. "Can't you see,the finals are about to begin?" "I'm here to tell you a couple of things."said the man on the monitor. "First off,as you can see.K and Maxima have arrived."  
  
"Yes,I can see that."said Kingpin. "The attempts your clones made obviously failed." "It may have been my clones that attempted capture."said the man. "But it was your criminally minded equipment that I had them use. That shape- changing cyborg as well as the van and firepower I had them used didn't even make a dent in them both. But.I have discovered that the both of them didn't do it alone. There was an unseesn.force that came in contact with them. Namely---HIM!"  
  
An image of Spider-Man shown on the screen. "Spider-Man.no not him again!"said Fisk. "Oh,so you have had recent contact with this.callow adventurer then?'said the man. "I was almost completely ruined by his efforts last time we met!"siad Fisk. "Why didn't you tell me he was involved earlier?"  
  
"I was busy monitoring the events of the tournament also and peparing things."said the man. "I had just dsicovered when I had to detonate the van and degenerate the clones after they had left,and I have it on good authority that this Spider-Man also upset the earlier attempt on K and Maxima back near the sewere systems."  
  
"I'll take care of it when the time comes."said Fisk. "Right now,be prepared whn the fianl victors of the tournament come for the next destination---your hidden base."  
  
"I've got my end of the bargain taken well care of."said the man. "I just hope that it is K and Maxima who arrive."  
  
"We'll have to wait see."said Fisk. "Over and out."  
  
Fisk switched off the monitor and then activated the controls for the large screen atop the bridge. The screen came to life,showing the surface of the made-up arena of where the fight would be take place.  
  
The arena was made up of a round long tube made of clear plastic that was affixed to the bridge road's surface and had tiny holes made in them and was attached to some portable generator. The arena also had an open space to enter at both sides.  
  
"IT'S STARTING-LOOK!"said someone in the audience.  
  
"ALRIGHT-TIME TO TAKE UP BETS!"said someone else.  
  
"Whoo-looks like the real action's about to start."said Spidey.  
  
Fisk then exited from his limo and gave the signal to one of his men to start the arena. The man in a white suit switch on and little flames burst from the holes of the tube,and then lit up in a wall of flame.  
  
"Whoa---fighting in flames eh?"said Robert. "Sure looks like it."said Joe.  
  
Fisk spoke into his microphone. "LET THE KOF FINALS BEGIN!"he said. "MATCH ONE,RYO AND ROBERT VS KIM AND JHUN-CONTESTANTS ENTER THE RING!"  
  
Both the AOF team and the Korea team walked up to the arena. "I'll go first Robert."said Ryo. "You're my back-up to count on." "Gotch Ryo."said Robert. "Just be on your toes."  
  
"I'm gonna let you have the honors this time Jhun."said Kim. "Sure thing."said Jhun. "But don't tell me you're afradi to go up against the Sakazaki dragon this time?" "Not at all."said Kim. "I want you to take the lead to tire Ryo out and hopefully we'll both make it to the final match."  
  
"Sure thing Kim."said Jhun. "Just watch me work."  
  
Both fighters entered the ring. The arena also had a portable mini-cam attched somewhere in the ring that shown the real action on the screen.  
  
"This is it!"said Flash Thompson. "The finals are about to begin!" "Man,I hope either Terry or K wins!"said Kong.  
  
"RYO,JHUN-TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!"said Fisk. Both men got into their fighting stances.  
  
"READY-FIGHT!"said Fisk. And the match began.  
  
NEXT IN CH.9. EACH OF THE MATCHES GO UNDERWAY AS THE WASHINGTON BRIDGHE BECOMES A BATTLEFIELD FOR THE KOF!  
  
AND BY THE TIME IT'S OVER ONLY ONE TAG-TEAM WILL MAKE IT TO THE FINAL DESTINATION TO FIGHT WITH A SECRET CHALLENGER! WHO OR WHAT IS HE AND WHO IS THE NESTS EXECUTIVE BEHIND THIS WHOLE CHARADE? THE ANSWERS BEGIN TO UNFOLD NEXT CHAPTER! 


	9. 9

SPIDER-MAN-KING OF FIGHTERS CH.9!  
  
Ryo Sakazaki and Jhun Hoon faced each other in the makeshift arena of flame that surrounded them,the finals were about to begin.  
  
"FIGHT!"said the Kingpin and the match began.  
  
Ryo made the first move as he threw a Koh-Ken fireball. Jhun saw what was coming and jumped into the air over Ryo and then landed the bottom of his shoe atop his head,and bounced off.  
  
"Whoa-d'ja see that?"said one of the patrons in the audience. "What footwork-pun intended."  
  
Jhun landed back on his feet with a cocky grin. "Lucky.that's what."thought Ryo. He then went into a different attack. Ryo thrust into his lightning legs knockout kick and thrust both legs at the Korean.  
  
But before he could make contact,Jhun merly dodged the attack and thrust one of his legs into Ryo's back!  
  
Ryo fell to the ground and let a wince of pain. He then rolled back onto his feet and prepared for another attack.  
  
"C'mon Ryo."said Jhun. "You're a good fighter,but my form of Tae Kwon Do is like nothing you've ever faced."  
  
"So say those who think they're invincible."said Ryo. "But I've taken down better than you." The Sakazaki then figured out a new kind of attack.  
  
He then sprang into the air and fired an air Koh-Ken at Jhun. Jhun was taken surprise by the attack and was hit in the fireball and staggered backwards.  
  
Once Ryo landed back on his feet and rushed at Jhun,ready to do some real harm to him. Jhun saw what was coming and did the same.  
  
The two warriors then collided their legs into each other and began to trade off a series if kicks,both trying to gain an advantage.  
  
Jhun tried for a sweep kick,but Ryo jumped over it and did a scissor kick on Jhun's chin.  
  
Jhun then went for a different approach. Just as Ryo landed back on his feet,Jhun then thrust out his foot into his abdomen and lifted him upward with it.  
  
"HEY!"said Ryo. "AW MAN,NOT THIS!" "Yeah---THIS!"said Jhun.  
  
He then threw Ryo down to the ground with the kick lift. "WHOA!"said Spidey looking down. "That guy must do a lotta jogging!"  
  
Ryo rolled back to his feet,ready for anything. Jhun then went into his Full Moon Slice Attack and swung his leg at Ryo with a series of energy slicer blasts at him.  
  
Ryo managed to block off the attack just in time with his arms crossed up at it. But just as he thought Jhun was going to end off the attack,he got kicked right in the abdomen by a foot thrust.  
  
"Okay karate boy!"said Jhun. "Prepare to fell my most powerful attack yet!"  
  
Jhun jumped into the air and was about to unleash his Rising Phoenix Boost! Jhun then sailed down at Ryo.about to unleash a furious attack.  
  
"NO YA DON'T!"said Ryo. Just as Jhun was directly in front of Ryo,the Sakazaki unleashed his Super Ko-Hoken and blasted Jhun away and out onto the pavement arena.  
  
Kim saw what had happened out in the openening of the arena and reached out for Jhun to take his hand. "C'mon Jhun-reach---REACH!"he pleaded.  
  
Jhun used all his remaining strength to reach out and touch Kim's hand.  
  
Kim then pulled Jhun out of the arena and went up to face Ryo. "You were ready for Jhun,Sakazaki."he said. "But are ya ready for Kaphwan Kim?"  
  
"I'm ready."said Ryo. "But not for this match I'm afraid. Robert.?" As Robert Garcia entered the ring,Ryo lightly touched his palm. "I'm sitting this one out,you up to it?" "I'm always up to it."he said grinning.  
  
"Sorry Kim."said Ryo. "But one needs to conserve strength." "No problem."said Kim. "Just as long as we get this match underway." "Be on your toes Rob."said Ryo. "I'm ready for anything!"said Rob. "Bring it on!"  
  
The next match went into action as Robert fired a Dragon Blast Punch. Kim leapt over the projectile and rushed at Robert with his crescent moon slash kick.  
  
Robert got hit in the right shoulder and staggered away in pain. "Man,he must've strengthened up his legs better than before."thought Robert. "Well.that's not gonna save him from my attacks!"  
  
Robert jumped at Kim and did a hurricane spin kick at him right in the abdomen. Kim grunted in pain,but then caught Robert's spinning leg and threw him back.  
  
Robert then landed onto his back and then sommersaulted backwards to a sqaut position. "I've gotta use a surprise attack of some kind."he thought. "And I've got just the attack for it."  
  
"Now,while he's down!"thought Kim as he strode forward. The Korean then jumped up and sailed downward using his Dive Kick for just such an attack. "NOW!"thought Robert.  
  
The italian jumped into the air at Kim and did a Flying Dragon Slice right on Kim's chin!  
  
While the two fighters were still in mid-air,Robert then did another fierce attack.  
  
He did a lightning fast series of kicks against Kim and then knokced him back down to the earth with the last one.  
  
Kim landed upon the bridge street outisde the arena,and was out cold. Robert landed back onto his feet and then flexed a muscle in identification of his victory.  
  
"MATCH ONE IS CONCLUDED!"said Fisk. "THE AOF TEAM ARE THE WINNERS!"  
  
The crowds cheered wildly in response to the first victory. "Wow-he's better than I heard."said Spidey. "But I wonder how well he'll do against Terry or K?"  
  
Ryo and Robert stood in front of the crowds and raised their fists in the air to gratify their success. "Nice to see the boys from the AOF haven't lost their touch after thesee years."said Terry. "Just you wait fellas!"said Robert. "THE KOF is gonna belong to us once again like it did when the KOF first began!"  
  
"We'll see about that old-timers."said K. "You haven't faced the rest of us yet." "We're ready for what comes next."said Ryo. "Just you wait."  
  
Kim and Jhun walked by the AOF team and looked at them. Ryo and Robert looked as well.  
  
Kim and Jhun just bowed to them and the AOF team did the same. "Wait till the next KOF guys."said Kim. "We'll show ya what Tae Kwon Do is really made of." "We will,see you then Kim."said Ryo.  
  
"ATTENTION!"said Fisk into the microphone. "MATCH TWO OF THE FINALS IS SET TO BEGIN! WILL THE FLAME TEAM AND HEROES TEAM PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA!"  
  
"That's our cue."said K. "We're up next sensei."said Shingo. "Then let's not be hasty."said Saisyu.  
  
Both teams walked up to the flame arena. "Whew-feel that heat."said Shingo. "Be careful not to get too close Shingo."said Saisyu. "You might really get burned,and not by anyone's flames."  
  
"I'll be careful sensei."said Shingo. "Do you want me to go up first?" "Hmmm...no.not yet Shingo."said Saisyu. "If you are to learn more,than you must fist observe to learn."  
  
"Yes sensei."said Shingo. "But.be careful,K's a pretty powerful and deadly fighter." "That's what they all appear to be at first."said Saisyu. "But no one can be called a master unless they've perfected everything that acquires them to do. So be on your toes Shingo."  
  
"Yes sensei!"said Shingo.  
  
The next two warriors entered the ring as the next match was about to begin.  
  
WHILE BACK AT THE HIDDEN BASE..  
  
The mysterious stranger who was aiding the Kingpin in the KOF watched the screen with a certain rage and glee at the sight of the one who was responsible for the downfall of the NESTS after the KOF'01.  
  
"K.."snarled the stranger. "Whether or not you'll make it to the final match here in the base,you shall be mine,one way or the other. And once I do,you shall pay for everyone you have betrayed and destroyed.Zero,Igniz,Foxy.and once I do,Kula,Whip.even both Angel and K999 shall be next as well. Once I have completed this contest,the Kingpin's empire shall become my own-and NESTS shall rise again!"  
  
Just then,some dark suited accomplices came in wheeling in some strange cybernetically entombed being inside.  
  
"Excuse me sir.?"said one of the men. "But the prototype has arrived. Where do you wish it to be placed?"  
  
"Why in the Final Match arena of course."said the stranger. "Once it is placed I shall have the necessary programming placed within it."  
  
"Yes sir."said one of the two men as they continued to cart the casket to the secret location.  
  
"And within that casket..shall be the weapon for the destrcution of whoever makes it here to the final match."  
  
As the two men continued to cart the cyber-casket to the arena,some of the ice frsot flaked off of the glass window atop it,revealling the face of..KYO KUSANAGI!  
  
NEXT IN CH.10,FINALS TWO:SHINGO/SAISYU VS K/MAXIMA AND THEN BOTH KOF TEAMS OF PAST AND PRESENT,NAMELY RYO AND TERRY FACE OFF! WHO SHALL BE THE FIRST TO MAKE IT TO THE FINAL MATCH AND THE MYSTERIOUS NESTS MAN? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. 


	10. 10

SPIDER-MAN/KING OF FIGHTERS CH.10  
  
The next match was between Shingo and Saisyu against K and Maxima.  
  
Both the Kyo super-clone and the practicioner of the Kusanagi arts both entered the arena.  
  
K removed his shades and Shingo tightened up his gloves given to him by Kyo.  
  
"Just remember Shingo,"said K. "I'm not going to be easy on you after we were teammates back in KOF'99."  
  
"That's all right with me K."said Shingo. "Cause I ain't doing the same for you."  
  
"Determined this time isn't he?"said Terry. "He'd make a fine Kyokugenryu pupil,if he'd steer away from the Kusanagi's."said Ryo.  
  
The two figthers bowed to each other and the match began. Shingo did the first move as he thrust forward and did a Kusanagi style swing punch at K.  
  
K simply dodged away from it and then reacted with a flame uppercut that knocked Shingo the ground.  
  
But as Shingo hit the ground,he sommersaulted backwards and was back on his feet.  
  
Shingo then jumped into a flying swing kick. K ducked it,but as soon as Shingo was behind him,he did another swing kick and got K right in the back,causing him to eat concrete in turn.  
  
"YEAH-GET'EM SHINGO!"said Joe. "SHOW THAT TURKEY K WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT!" K,while on the ground,lashed out both his leg to do a leg-sweep on his opponent,but Shingo was ready for anything as he jumped over both legs.  
  
"Hmmm..better than I remember."said K as he rose back to his feet. "Must have a lot to do with Kyo's..dad out there."  
  
Saisyu saw what was happening on the monitor. "That-that move this K fellow did."he thought. "That was a Kusanagi flame move he did. But how---aside from my training Shingo-only true kusangai bloodlines can weild that move. And his facial resemblance---can it be?"  
  
The two warriors continued to trade blow after blow against each other. Shingo punched and kicked at K,but the clone simply blocked them off and at his last punch,K grabbed him by the wrist,pulled him forward and then slammed an elbow into the upper part of his back.  
  
Shingo cried in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
"WHOA!"said Spidey. "This K guy fights brutally! I'd better stop him before it gets really ugly!"  
  
But before Spidey could act,Shingo rolled sideways and lashed out a furious leg-sweep,causing K to fall to the ground with him.  
  
And just before he could get up,Shingo kicked him in the chin with his shoe. "WOW!"said Maxima. "He's beating K at his own game." Saisyu smiled. "I trained him well." He said.  
  
Both K and Shingo got back up again,ready for another round. "I---I gotta admit Shingo-you're-huff-better than I remembered."said K trying to catch his breath. "Yeah-you're not so bad yourself-even though you use a little too much of the violence style."said Shingo. "Just trying to do whatever it takes-to win."said K. "Now---EAT THIS!"  
  
K lashed out his chain drive and with superhuman speed,thust both his body and flame dash on him.  
  
But just before he could connect the move,Shingo sidestepped the move and just as he got right behind K. "Payback time!"he thought. He slammed his foot into K's back in turn!  
  
K stumbled forward to the fiery edge of the ring. Shingo then charged up his most powerful attack and charged at him.  
  
Once he got there,Shingo slammed both chi powered fists into K's chest and abdomen several times and then just as he was about to finish him off,K caught both of his fists,rammed his knee into his gut in turn and then did a hard Flame uppercut on Shingo.  
  
The young lad fell to the ground,his breath was nearly out.K fell on one knee,trying to catch his breat also.  
  
"Shingo!"called Saisyu. "Get over and tag me-you can't fight any longer- give the match to me and I'll finish this!"  
  
Shingo desperately crawled over to where Saisyu was and slapped the palm of his hand to signal his turning over the reigns of the match.  
  
Saisyu then helped his disciple to safety and then entered the ring. "All right then---K---or should I say some copy of my son---before we fight mind telling me what exactly who or what you are?"  
  
"Afraid not-old man."said K catching his breath. "I admit you trained the young pup there better than I thought,but you're lucky you don't have to go up agianst me right now."  
  
K then walked to the exit of the flame arena and tapped Maxima's palm. "Sick'em boy."he said. "You betcha,K!"said Maxima as he entered the ring.  
  
"Hmmm.these two will be taught a major lesson."thought Saisyu as he got into fight stance. "Let's get it on beardy."said Max. The cyborg made the first move as he ran and jumped at Saisyu.  
  
Max brought down both of his fists in an over head smash,but before he could hit his target,Saisyu dodged it just as Max's double smash came down on the bridge's surface,causing him to crack through it.  
  
Max turned to see where his opponent went and just as he turned to see where he was,Saisyu came right at him with a full-blown serphent wave attack,hitting him in the face and chest with a fury of flames.  
  
Maxima staggered backwards from the assualt. He then rubbed at his chin which was burnt slightly. "First move pal."he said. "Last move will belong to me."  
  
Maxima then ran at Maxima and did a jump kick,saisyu dodged it also,but then there were both able to meet up close and personal as they traded off blows.  
  
Maxima whipped out his Vapor 4 Cannon,Saisyu managed to block it off in time,but the power of the move caused him to shake to his feet.  
  
"Blocking off the Vapor Cannon is ill-advised Kusanagi."said Maxima. "You may as well try fending off an earthqauke vibration than do something like that."  
  
"Duely noted."said Saisyu. "But let's see you handle my attacks." Saisyu then leaped into the air and brought down both of his arms into an overhead samsh onto Maxima's shoudlers.  
  
Max got jammed in both sides from the blow and fell backwards. "Yeah-you go sensei!"said Shingo. "Show'em the burning power of the Kusanagi attacks!"  
  
Maxima jumped back to his feet and got into stance again. "You keep 'em coming,and I keep taking 'em ya old fart!"said Maxima. "Why don't you give me something really toasty and see how we both fare."  
  
"I don't wish to completely harm you Maxima-san."said Saisyu. "Only an honest victory will suffice." "Same here of course."said Maxima. "But-if you and your student there want to make it to the final match,then you'd better do something really powerful-before I get an upper hand on ya."  
  
"What's max doing?"said Terry. "He's wanting Saisyu to win?" "He's gotta be up to something that's what."said Ryo.  
  
"Very well."said Saisyu. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." The Kusangi amster placed both hands together and an orb of energy formed around them both. His whole entire body glowed a bright orange as he was about to do his most powerful charged up flame attack.  
  
"That's it old dude."thought Maxima. "Just move in-and let me do the rest." "OVERHEAT!"shouted Saisyu as he thrust forward with both arms flaying about.  
  
"NOW!"said Maxima as he jumped into the air and rocketed upward. Saisyu missed him by just a hair as he unleashed both of his flames. "What the-where'd he---?"replied Saisyu.  
  
As if in answer,he saw Maxima come flying down on him in an energized cannonball attack,and slammed down upon the old master,flattening him to the ground!  
  
"Bunker Buster Ball."said Max grining. "Get's'em every time."  
  
"Master-no!"said Shingo in despair. Saisyu was out cold for the moment,K and Maxima had won the first of the finals.  
  
"TEAM HEROES WIN THE MATCH!"said Fisk. Everyone cheered in response to the reigning champions of the KOF.  
  
Maxima then carried Saisyu over to Shingo who was still down on his knees. K walked over to Shingo and looked down on him.  
  
K said nothing and offered Shingo his hand to help him up. Shingo grinned and took his hand in response. "You did good out there Shingo."he said. "But you and your new master here has got a lot to learn I'm afraid."  
  
"Duly noted K."said Shingo. "But just you wait till the next KOF,got it?" "You betcha."said K. Saisyu was carried to a nearby cot to recover. "Well now-"thought Spidey. "-for a pumpous ass,K may not be so bad after all,he probably doesn't do well with strangers I guess."  
  
Fisk spoke into his microphone. "WILL TEAM FATAL FURY AND TEAM ART OF FIGHTING PLEASE REPORT TO THE RING! THE NEXT TO LAST MATCH OF THE FINALS IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE!"  
  
"All right!"said someone in the crowds. "Now we get to see some real legends at work!" "Yeah,Terry and Ryo wer the first ever champions to emerge from the KOF's held by that slime Geese Howard,one of them's sure to win this time for the finals!"  
  
Both teams of Terry and Joe and Ryo and Robert stepped up to the arena. Both men looked into each other's eyes. "May the best man win!"said Terry. "Same here!"said Ryo giving a thumb up to him.  
  
"This I definitely gotta see!"thought Spidey looking down."And I betcha the winner has the honor of fighting K there as well."  
  
NEXT IN CH.11:BOTH KOF TEAMS OF PAST AND PRESENT FIGHT IT OUT FOR THE RIGHT TO REGAIN THE TITLE OF KOF AS WELL ASA HAVING THE HONOR OF FIGHTING K. WHO WINS AND WHO DOESN'T? AND WHAT'S IN STORE FOR THOSE INVOLVED AT THE END OF THE TOURNAMENT? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! 


	11. 11

SPIDER-MAN/KING OF FIGHTERS CH.11  
  
Both teams of Ryo and Robert as well as Terry and Joe were in position to the flame arena on the bridge.  
  
"This is it Kong!"said Flash looking upon the screen where both portratis of Terry and Ryo stood with the word VS in the middle. "The ultimate battle of KOF past and present!"  
  
"Yeah,and the winner gets to go up against K!"said Kong.  
  
Fisk spoke into the microphone. "Will Terry Bogard and Ryo Sakazaki please enter the ring!" he said. "The next to last finals are about to begin!"  
  
Meanwhile,back at the concession stands,both Saisyu and Shingo were chatting with K and Maxima about what was really happening,while they all sat down at a picnic bench and ate coke and nachos.  
  
"So-you're saying this man is a clone of my son?"said Saisyu. Maxima was the one doing the talking since K wasn't all that comfortable discussing his past and NESTS as well. "More like an advanced clone being from your son's fire chi power mister Kusangai."said Maxima. "I'm sure Shingo told you all about the events of KOF 99-01?"  
  
"In as much detail as I could find out about."said Shingo. "A guy named Krizalid said K was his clone. I thought telling master here wouldn't do much even after the last tourney,but I should've figured we'd meet up again in another KOF."  
  
"Well.I amdit this is rather startling news."said Saisyu. "To think an evil organization would do such a thing to take over the world at first through my own son's being."  
  
"Well,thankfully all the other clones were destroyed after 99 and those tow that were actually in the contest were trapped back at the hidden base. K here is all that remains of the once clone army."  
  
"Yeah but-I'm pretty much my own man come to think of it."said K as he arose from the table. "That's for sure."said Shingo laughing. "I am also pleased how great a pair of fighters the both of you have become."said Saisyu. "Perhaps the both of you could join my school or upcoming team I have planning for the next actual KOF team tournament."  
  
"Tempting offer old master."said K. "But I'm afradi we have our own team now." "Yeah,namely another pair of ex-Nests agents named Whip and Kula."  
  
"Very well."said Saisyu. "But just wait until the next KOF when we meet. Which means the both of you'd best be ready!"  
  
"Hey,we're ready for anything that comes at us Saisyu."said K. "Now if you'll excuse us,Max and I need to wait for our turn to come."  
  
"Yeah,we've seen and heard that Bogard can be a pretty fast finisher at times. And thanks for the snacks. Take care Shingo,and good luck in kicking the real Kyo's butt! Uh-no offense master Kusanagi." "None taken Maxima."said Saisyu. "My new disciple and I intend to teach my son a lesson in humility he and the others soon won't forget."  
  
Both Terry and Ryo entered the ring. "So..this is it once again."thought Ryo. "I was once a champion of the first ever KOF till Terry and all the others showed up. Can I win back another title?"  
  
"I was once the reigning King of Fighters till 94."thought Terry. "I've defeated many a powerful opponent,but can I make it to the final match?"  
  
Before either could shake of their doubts,the bell rang and the match began.  
  
Ryo made the first move as he threw a Ho-Ken at Terry,but the Southtown native dodged it and then moved in with a Burn Knuckle,causing Ryo to fall to the ground.  
  
Ryo leapt back to his feet and went for a different attack. Terry had one in mind and did a Power Wave at him.  
  
Ryo jumped over the wave and went into a flying thrust kick. Terry saw it nearly too late and took it right in the side as he tried to dodge it.  
  
Bogard fell down to his knees in pain. "Sorry about that Terry."said Ryo. "But men like us gotta do what we can to win right?"  
  
"Yeah..you said it."said terry as he got back up. S The pair then went back at it and traded blows with each other. Terry punched and kicked at Ryo,but the Kyokugen master blocked each one off.  
  
The two moved about around in the ring,punching and kicking at each other. Terry went into a spin kick,but as he did it,Ryo caught his foot and shoved him back to the ground. But just as he hit the ground,the back of his jacket nearly ran into the flames,cauising the corner of it to catch on fire.  
  
"WHOA-YOWW!"shouted Terry as he smacked his hands down at the flaming cinders on the corner of his jacket,putting them out.  
  
"Whoop-got a little too close to the flame eh?'said Ryo. "That's the last time you get me in some serious shit."said Terry.  
  
Terry then charged up and unleashed his Overpower Geyser and slammed straight at Ryo with a lunge punch,followed by an uppercut that sent Ryo into the air and then just as he fell back down to the ground,Terry ended it with a Ground Wave that bounced him across the pavement.  
  
"YEAH SHOW THAT HAS-BEEN WHO'S THE KING TERRY!"shouted Kong. Robert saw Ryo's head peeping through the exit of the arena. "C'mon Ryo!"said Robert. "Tag-time-lemme finish this!"  
  
Ryo got up enough strength to reach up and tag Robert's hand,allowing for the second most powerful Kyokugen fighter to take his place.  
  
"Okay Bogard!"said Robert as he stepped up to the plate. "Let's see how you do against me!" "My pleasure!"said Terry as he was about to attack. But before he could,the lightning fast Garcia fired a Dragon Arrow Blast at him.  
  
Terry blocked it off,but he wasn't in time for Robert's next fast and furious attack. He thrust at Terry with a Streaming Gale kick.  
  
"UNNGH!"replied Terry as he was hit in the chest and chin several times by the attack and then fell backwards to the ground.  
  
"Man,he's faster than I remember!"said Terry rubbing his chin. "Uh.need some help Bogard-man?"said Joe who was standing directly near the entrance of the arena. "Like I got a choice?"said Terry. "C'mon Terry,you need rest and maybe---I'll take us to the finals ."said Joe. "If you win you mean."sasid Terry. "But you're more than welcome to try-go get'em!"  
  
Terry touched Joe's hand and the next match went underway. "Nice to see ya again Higashi,"said Robert. "but I'm afraid you're gonna lose!" "We'll see mr.italy."said Joe. "Now-DRAW!"  
  
Robert fired another dragon blast at Joe,but the kickboxer countered it with a Hurricane upper,knocking it away.  
  
Robert was about to go for another attack,but before he could,Joe tunred around did his infamous 'moon'taunt at him.  
  
"WHA---HEY!"said Robert in surprise. "GOTCHA!"said Joe as he jumped at Robert and did a flying thrust kick at him. Robert fell backwards and nearly to the ground from Joe's furious kicks,but landed on both palms of his hands and then thrust one of his shoed feet into Joe's gut,knocking hima few feet away.  
  
Garcia then balanced himself back to his feet and took up his stance again. He then did his finger gesture taunt and said something in Italian to him.  
  
Joe then ran at Robert and tried several thai kicks. He did a high one,Robert ducked it. He then tried a middle one,Rob just blocked it.  
  
Just then,Joe had a sneaky grin on his face and went for the last and best known move he had. He thrust his Golden Heel hurler right at Robert's shin!  
  
"EEEYYOOW!"cried Robert as he was knocked backwards by the force of his kick.  
  
"How do ya like that?"said Joe. Robert rubbed at his shin,it was sore but not broken. But he knew had to fight on.  
  
The Kyokugen then leapt back up again and fought on. The pair went on for minutes smashing blows into each other.  
  
Robert did a roundhouse kick at Joe,but this gave the Thai an opening as he thrust his Tiger Knee forward right into Robert's chest!  
  
Robert's fighting spirit and chi were both getting exhausted,he knew he had to come up with a better attack before Joe could do him in.  
  
He then had an idea,he would cach Joe by surprise and unleash a powerful barrage move known only by the Kyokugen practiconers.  
  
Robert then jumped into the air and sailed down at Joe doing a dive kick similar to Kim's.  
  
Joe jumped a step back as Robert landed in front of him. "NOW!"said Robert as he was about to attack.  
  
"NOT SO FAST!"said Joe as he unleashed his own surprise attack. "SCREW UPPER!"he shouted and did his powerful Hurricane Upper attack.  
  
"KA-WHAM!" Robert went flying across the pavement and right into the rear entrance of the flame arena. "Looks like I'm gonna have to take the reigns again old pal."said Ryo as he touched Robert's hand and pulled him out.  
  
"Ready for some pounding,Sakazaki?"said Joe. "Cause I'm your meat mallet!" "Meat this---KO-HOKEN!"said Ryo as he fired a large fireball at Joe.  
  
Joe was caught by surprise and was knocked backwards and in front of Terry Bogard who was still standing at the entrance.  
  
"Ugh..I couldn't have put that one better---myself."said Robert who was laying upon the ground panting. "You did as good as can be expected Rob."said Ryo. "You gave me the rest I needed,I'll take it from here."  
  
"Looks like I'd better let you finsh it Bogard."said Joe as he slapped palms with Terry. "Talking on Kyokugens like these guys take a lot outta ya."  
  
"Don't I know it."said Terry. "But ya did good Joe,now stand back." The pair of legends faced off yet again in the arena.  
  
"Time to see who's going to the finals!"said Ryo. "So bring it on!" "Bet I will!"said Terry. "BURN KNUCKLE!"  
  
Terry thrust forward at Ryo with his most famed move. Ryo then launched his thrust punch just as Terry's came in contact with his own.  
  
A blast of poweful chi energy exploded in the ring. "WHOOO---MAN THESE GUYS PACK A WALLOP FOR SURE!"said Spider-Man. Once the light balst cleared,Ryo fell to the ground,this time he was really finished,and Terry was still standing.  
  
"THE WINNER-TERRY BOGARD!"said Fisk. "THE FATAL FURY TEAM WILL NOW GO TO THE SEMI-FINAL MATCH WITH THE HEROES TEAM!"  
  
"So.we finally get to take on the lone wolf eh?"said K looking on. "Sure looks like it."said Maxima.  
  
The mysterious NESTS official was still watching through the monitor at K. "Soon my runaway clone---very soon. You and I along with the rest shall be together again just like we were---and once I take control of that fool Fisk's empire---NESTS shall surely live again!"  
  
NEXT IN CH.12:THE FINAL BATTLE THEN TAKES THE WINNERS OF THE KOF CONTEST TO WHERE THE SUPREME FINAL MATCH WILL TAKE PLACE,BUT NOT BEFORE THE TWO OF THEM ALONG WITH YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDER-MAN RUN INTO A FEW NASTY SUPRISES SET BY THE KINGPIN HIMSELF! ALL THIS AND MORE IN CH.12! 


	12. 12

Spider-Man/King of Fighters ch.12  
  
With the final match underway,Spider-Man was getting pretty restless even after all the action that was underway. "As soon as whoever wins this final match,I'm going to follow them to where this secret location is they're heading-and I betcha my own web-shooters that it's gonna be K and Maxima."  
  
After a whole minute of resting up,both final teams of both the Fatal Fury and Heroes walked up to the flame arena with the master of ceremonies Wilson Fisk adressing them both.  
  
"Since this is to be a final match,then you both must know here and now--- only one fighter each may now take place in the ring."he said.  
  
"Wha--?"said Joe. "And why's that?"said Maxima. "The crowd wishes to see another all-out battle between super-stars."said Fisk. "And even though some of you are well-known in fighter's circles,we indeed to make this last battle worth watching and make it an explosive finale.  
  
So-it is decided that both Terry Bogard and K shall both face each other one final time in the arena,and will both fight it out until one remains standing. Is that clear for both of you?"  
  
"S'alright by me."said Terry. "Same here."said K.  
  
"Looks like we're out of the running this time."said Maxima shrugging. "Just as well-and you and Max are lucky ya don't have to go up against me this time K."said Joe. K grinned. "I'll look forward to it next time,Higashi."  
  
"Make this last one worth it K."said Maxima. "Win'em one for Southtown Terry!"said Joe.  
  
"Very well."said Fisk. "Now,both fighters enter the arena where the final match shall commence!"  
  
Both street fighters entered the arena and stood face to face.  
  
"This is it."said Harry Osbounre. "Both KOF champions are finally going to see who's the more powerful." "I just hope Peter's out there watching."said Mary Jane.  
  
The electronic timer below the screen counted down from 10 seconds to when the match would begin. "10.9.8.7..6.5.4.3.2.1---DING!"  
  
The supreme match then began. Terry made the first move as he thrust forward and did a Crack Shot kick.  
  
K blocked off the flying axe kick just in time and then counterrattacked with a rise knee into Terry's chest. Bogard jumpe back and then did a Burn Knuckle right at him.  
  
K saw the move and did his Blackout dash move,disappearing from Terry in a shadow flash.  
  
"WHOA!"said Spidey. "This K guy's got more suprises than a birthday party!" K then appeared on the other side of the arena behind Terry. "Aw man Terry!"sasid Joe. "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Terry turned to see K,just as the fighter did his Flame Dash on him. K sprinted with superhuman speed as he unleashed his Flame Dash on Terry,knocking him right off his feet in an explosion of flames.  
  
Terry landed right on his back and rolled about to get back onto his feet. "Man,he's a lot more fast and deadly than I remembered."he thought. "Well,he's gonna see the power of the wolf head on!"  
  
K was about to do another blackout and get Bogard down with a series of dash moves,but just as he was about to,Terry made his move.  
  
"POWER-GEYSER!"shouted Terry as he slammed an energized fist to the ground and a seires of power Geysers erupted from the ground.  
  
The last one,knocked K backwards and slammed onto the ground. "WOW-HE'S AMAZING!"said someone in the crowd. "Hey,I'm supposed to be amazing!"said Spidey.  
  
K flipped back to the battle and the two poured it on. K did a lunge punch,but Terry grabbed it and thrw him forward,therby kicking him in the back with a spin kick.  
  
K then jumped at Terry and did a Flame uppercut that knocked Terry to the ground in turn.  
  
Terry then spun on his back sideways and tripped K with a lash out kick,then kicked him again in the face,knocking him completely down.  
  
Terry jumped back to his feet,just as K did,and he was majorly pissed. "Oh-ho---he's in for it now!"said Maxima. "Ah,so's what's the big deal about getting mad?"said Joe. "You'll see-watch."said Maxima.  
  
K reached into his jacket and took out his shades.  
  
He simply then threw them at Terry,who caught them. "Huh.?"he said puzzled.  
  
Which gave K the surprise move he needed as he sprinted forward ina flash of energy and unleashed his most powerful move-THE CHAIN CRIVE!  
  
Terry was assualted by the most powerful furry of punches and kicks given to him since Ryo and Kim combined.  
  
K then was about to finish the job,but before he could,Terry managed to grab his last blow,a thrusting hard punch by the wrist and then shoved into him with a shoulder rush.  
  
"POWER-TAP!"said Terry as he slammed him away. Terry then jumped and flung a diving fist called the Power Dunk onto K's head!  
  
"UNNGH!" went K as he was momentarilly dazed from the blow.  
  
While he stumbled backwards,he accidentally stepped onto the built-in mini- camera that was broadcasting the fight in the ring,smashing it flat.  
  
The screen then shorted out. "HEY WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"said Kong. "Someone just broke the camera!"said Flash.  
  
"AW MAN NO!"said another patron. "WE CAN'T SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THE RING!" The Kingpin turned to his men in the limo at the portable controls. "Can you fix it?"he said. "Afraid not sir."said one of the men. "K must've accidentally crushed the camera in the fight."  
  
"Imabacellic fools!"said Fisk as he turned to the flame arena. "What should we do sir?"said another of his goons. "Should we momentarilly pause the fight till the camera's fixed."  
  
"Give me a moment to think."said the crime lord.  
  
"Well,at least I can see plenty of what's going on up here."said Spidey while still watching atop the bridge.  
  
Terry and K then collided into each other,both trying to grapple with one another. "You were good K!"he said. "But I've been doing this long before you were created!" "Yeah.well the new generation can't be stopped Bogard!"said K still struggling.  
  
Just then,K's red hand started to glow a bright blaze of orange fire,he was going to really cut it loose on Terry!  
  
"Now or ever Bogard!"he said. "What's it gonna be?"  
  
Terry jumped off of K and then prepared to sprint forward again. "I-don't-think so!"he said before he ran at K and slammed into him full- force!  
  
The collision caused them both to fly into the wall of flames and fly out into the open of the bridge road. Everyone gasped in startled wonder as the two fighting heroes rolled with each other across the pavement of the street.  
  
"Now that---was unexpecting!"said Spidey.  
  
Both Terry and K rolled away from each other and stood in fighting stance face to face with each other.  
  
Wilson Fisk and his men then approached the pair. "That-was not what I was expecting."he said. "Uh..sorry there Mr.Fisk."said Terry. "I got a little carried away there." "That goes without saying."said K.  
  
"Should we disqualify either of them for going out of the ring sir?"said one of the attendants. "Mmmm.no..that wouldn't be a fair sporting chance now,would it?"said Fisk. "I have an idea."  
  
He then adressed the crowds with his mic. "Ladies and gentlemen."he said. "Please don't be alarmed,the match is still far from over. What we will do is this-we shall have Terry Bogard and K'Dash face each other one last time and unleash their most powerful moves on each other. The one still standing is the winner!"  
  
Fisk then turned to both gentlemen. "So you approve as well?"he said. Terry and K nodded.  
  
"Very well then."said Fisk. "Let the Grand Final Match begin once more!"  
  
Both warriors stood apart from each other like a pair of gunmen in a spaghetti western showdown.  
  
Terry was the first to charge up both his fists into his most powerful energy blasting move.  
  
K did the same as well with his red gloved hand as flames of power surged and rose from it.  
  
"Man,I'd better just crawl away from where I'm sitting on this bridge section."thought Spidey. "I wouldn't want my little tush to get caught in the crossfire."  
  
Then at last after what seemed an eternity,both fighters made their deperation move.  
  
Terry charged forward and did at first a Burn Knuckle,but then unleashed both blasts of energy into a wolf-shaped head of chi energy.  
  
"BUSTER WOLF!"shouted Terry. "SUPER HEAT DRIVE!"shouted K as he dashed forward and unleashed his flames of fury.  
  
The two chi blasts of energy exploded as they crossed with each other.  
  
"KRAKKA-BOOOOOM!" A giant fireball of smoke erupted from the impact,causing Terry Bogard to fly across the street and land up against a picnic bench,he was down for the count.  
  
"TERRY!"said Joe. "Then that means---?" As the smoke cleared,K was still standing,but barely. "Yup it means just that."said Maxima. "Way to go K!"  
  
"TERRY BOGARD IS NO LONGER ABLE TO BATTLE!"said Fisk. "THAT MAKES K'DASH THE WINNER OF THE KOF FINALS!"  
  
"YEAAAHHH!" "WHHOOOOO-HOOOOO!" "YEEEEAAAH-K RULES!"  
  
Were just some of the shouts,roars,comments and cheers of glory that were heard in the crowd in reaction to the victory.  
  
Kong rubbed at the 10 dollar bill he held in his hand. "Yeah,I win the bet that K would win."he said. "Just like he always does." "Man,I was hoping Terry would win this time!"said Flash. "Ya don't think he's throwing the fights is he?"  
  
"Naw,I think he just needs to train more Flash."said Harry. "There's always the next official KOF team contest ya know."  
  
"Well if he doesn't win the next time,I might as well resign from the Terry Bogard fan club at this rate."said Flash.  
  
K walked over to Terry,who had just woke up from near unconsciousness. He held out his hand and Terry gladly took it as he was helped up. "Ya fought good as well Terry."said K. "Sorry it came to that."  
  
"I guess you earned it as well."said Terry. "But just you wait till next time." "Yeah,the whole Fatal Fury team will be back-and in full force!"said Joe.  
  
"We look forward to it as much as you."said Maxima. "C'mon K,it's time to face the rest of the music."  
  
K and Maxima stood before the Kingpin and his men. "Ladies and gentlemen,we thank you for your witnessing of this great event,"he said. "but.the tournament is still one step away from being over- as we will soon reveal."  
  
"Still not over?"said K. "What's up with that?" "In case you've forgotten Mr.K,"said Fisk. "the winner of this match shall be the first team to make it to the supreme finals."  
  
"Yeah,that's right."said Maxima. "Where was that location again?" "We shall be taking you to fifth street on the corner of Park Avenue."said Fisk. "Once there the both of you shall head to the nearest subway stairs and take single subway train chosen by me. You will see it by the initials KOF when you get there. Once you get inside the train will take you to a secret location where the final challenge awaits. You both shall face off against a powerful fighter that stnads between the both of you and the title of Tag-Team championship. Are you both game?"  
  
"We're game."said K. "Just lead the way." "Good."said Fisk. "Step this way to one of my limos."  
  
The two warriors walked up to one of the black limosuines,entered it and the driver then drove them off to the designated area.  
  
Spider-Man overheard their conversation and managed to pin a Spider-tracer onto the bumper rear of the limo.  
  
"Okay fellas."he thought. "Let's see where the rest of the party takes place."  
  
Spidey shot a webline back across into the city and took off for the car's destination,all were unaware of the dangers that lay ahead.  
  
Fisk meanwhile got back into his own limo and contacted the secret head of the opeartion on his video device.  
  
"K and Maxima are on their way."he said. "Most excellent!"said the man in question. "I await them greatly!"  
  
NEXT IN CH.13:SPIDEY JOINS BOTH HEROES AS THEY UNDERGO THE PASSAGE TO THE FINAL STAGE OF THE TAG TOURNAMENT,ONLY TO FIND OLD FOES AND DEADLY SUPRISES WAITING FOR THEM AT THE END! WATCH AND SEE NEXT NEXT CHAPTER! 


	13. 13

Spider-Man/King of Fighters CH.13  
  
The Limosuine drove to the intended destination containing both K and Maxima in it.  
  
When the limo finally arrived at where they were headed,both k and Max got out. Then,another of the Kingpin's men got out from the driver's seat and approached them.  
  
"Before you go,let me make aware of what you are instructed to do in the tournament supreme finals."he said. "The both of you are to head down that subway entrance there across the street and find a single subway train that has the initials KOF on it. Once you are both inside,it will take you both to a secret location. Once you get there,you will both find yourselves face to face with a mysterious opponent. He is all that stands between the both of you and the grand title of KOF champion this year. Are you both ready?"  
  
"Just point us in the direction man."said K as he slipped his shades on. "Yeah,we're ready!"said Maxima.  
  
"Very well then."said the man. "Go now,and best of luck.you'll need it."  
  
K and Maxima turned to the subway stairs and ran for it. The man then got out his cell phone and contacted the Kingpin. "They bought it all sir."said the man. "They're on their way."  
  
"Most excellent!"said Fisk on the other end. "Head back to base." "Yes sir."said the man.  
  
While below in the subway entrance down below,K and Maxima found a few subways parked on the tracks.  
  
"Which one could it be?"said Max. K then saw a subway train with the initials KOF painted in gold plate upon the side. "Just a hunch but.let's pick this one."he said. "You da boss."said Maxima.  
  
Both fighters entered the train and both doors automatically shut behind them. Then,the train hummed to life and took off down through the dark tunnel ahead.  
  
"Talk about travellin'in style."said Maxima. "Mind you this is the first time I ever rode the big apples subway trains.and I hear not too many nice things happen on them."  
  
K sat down in a seat and leaned back. "Not too worry Max."said K. "Who in their right mind is gonna mess with us?"  
  
"I can tell ya a lot of hoods and punks who couldn't care less even if ya were both KOF champions."said a voice above them.  
  
Looking upward they found Spider-Man himself hanging on a webline from the ceiling. "You again..?"said K. "Yeah,little'ol me."said Spidey as he landed onto his feet from where he hung. "Nice work out there in the arena by the way. I see you let nothing stand in your way."  
  
"When it comes to getting something we want or need,nothing does."said K. "I'm sure."said Spidey. "Now-would you both mind telling me what the hell is this all about really?"  
  
"Uhmm..Maxima.you'd best do the honors."said K. "Yeah,as usual."said Maxima. "Okay web-man. Pull up a chair and listen to the tale of woe I'm gonna tell ya. Ya see first off-K here---is an advanced clone of the last KOF champion Kyo Kusanagi."  
  
"You don't say."said Spidey. "That's why he's able to weild flames the same way he always did eh?" "That's right."said Maxima. "He and I entered this contest to find out whether or not NESTS may be up to no good again. And for your earlier inquiry,NESTS is or perhaps was now-a top secret terrorist organization that swept the four corners of the earth with their schemes of power."  
  
"Hmmm.I bet even SHIELD has never heard of this place then?"said Spidey. "That's right,NESTS was so submersive even SHIELD never knew of our existence."said Maxima. "Our---you mean you were a-member."said Spidey.  
  
"Right on the money."said Maxima. "I,along with three other individuals named Whip,Seth,and Vanessa were once some of their best operatives. That is until the events of KOF.1999. After the events of KOF'97-98,NESTS decided to hold a KOF of it's own for a grand scheme of world domination. Especially after they captured him and extracted some of his DNA-in short- voila' instant clone army. And in a nutshell,the first team who would make it to the hidden base of the finals and fight the man in charge would empower the army with enough battle data to unleash them upon the world.  
  
K and myself along with that Shingo kid you saw earlier and a guy name Benimaru were the ones who made it to the finals. After all,he and I were ordered by our master at the time,another twisted clone of Kusanagi,named Krizalid. We defeated him eventually and shorted out the power supply to the clones. Their plan was foiled,mainly because K couldn't stand being their guinea pig any longer. When Krizalid was killed by a mysterious NESTS assassin who also caused the base to self-destruct,we all had to make it out. K and myself were taken on by some IKARI soldiers,but shook them off easily.  
  
The next couple years of our life were on the run from NESTS and the military. We along with other fighters entered the next two KOF's in hopes of taking down NESTS and clearing our names before the IKARI warriors. After KOF'01 we took on the head of NESTS himself, a madman called Igniz aboard his space station. It wasn't easy but we defeated him and he and everyone aboard the station was destroyed.or maybe we thought so far."  
  
"You have suspicions that someone in NESTS power could be holding this tourney as a certain means of power or revenge?"said Spidey.  
  
"You could say that."said Maxima. "NESTS is also responsible for ruining a lot of people's lives that K and I know. Not only is he a clone,he was also once a normal human being. He was taken from his family as a baby and later on infused with the power of the Kusanagi from Kyo's DNA. We have a couple of friends and associates who were created by them from their own dastardly means of science. I was once a normal human as well-but an accident on a mission they implnated cybernetics into my body as well. We want to put our own bloody pasts behind us all and make sure no one suffers the same cruelty and sin that NESTS cursed upon us."  
  
"Sounds pretty noble."said Spidey. "But uh-why doesn't your friend there want to talk about it?" "I'm afraid after learning the total truth about himself has somewhat embittered him in a few ways."said Maxima. "He doesn't like talking about it understadably,but.he's somewhat mellowed after 01,if I may say so myself."  
  
"I'm sure."said Spidey. "Well,as for what I can tell you about my enemy,Wilson Fisk,the man who is holding this contest.is really a crime lord known as-THE KINGPIN OF CRIME!"  
  
"Never heard of him."said K finally turning his attention to Spidey. "Not suprising."said Spidey. "Since you both spent your time in doing away with an organization named after a bird's home."  
  
"Don't rub it in web-head."said K. "What else do ya know about this..Kingpin?" "He's bad news like you wouldn't know."said Spidey. "I fought him and his money entrusted Enforcers a while back. I sent him on the run-but I knew he'd be back someday."  
  
"He might just be in charge of the contest anyways."said Maxima. "Those clones and that robot we fought just might be from NESTS after all."  
  
"Yeah,maybe Fisk didn't know about them after all."said K. "Maybe."said Spidey. "But if I know Fisk,he may have had a few of his fat massive fingers in some part of this pie."  
  
"I guess we won't know till we get there."said K. Suddenly,something hit Maxima right in the back,causing him to fall to the floor. "Spider-Sense tingling!"said Spidey. "Who th---?"said K.  
  
"You're in for the long haul mate."said an australian laden voice. "And we're here to make sure ya don't make it to the finals in one piece."  
  
A pair of hoodlums stood before the trio. One was a man dressed in blue jean jacket and pants,a red and white bandana was on his head and he weilded a red wooden staff.  
  
The other was a large and muscled man wearing a black short sleeved shirt,matching slacks and gloves and had a blonde and black dye hair atop his head as well as crazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Hey,I've seen those two before."said K. "Same here."said Maxima. "They were in the KOF'97 and the Real Bout contest in Southtown."  
  
"And who is they exactly?"said Spider-Man. "Billy Kane and Ryujji Yamazaki at your service mates."said Billy. "We overheard your conversation and it just so happens we were hired by the same fella you was spouting about wall-crawler."  
  
"Yeah,Fisk invested us with some mucho dinero to make sure we kept you guys on your toes before the final match."said Yamazaki.  
  
"Well,wasn't that nice of him."said Maxima. "That and the fact we're also to bring you all to the real man behind this contest-dead or alive!"said Yamazaki clenching his fist.  
  
"A man.?"said K. "Someone like-Igniz or Zero maybe?" "Like we're gonna tell ya that."said Yamazaki. "All you need know is this--- prepare yourselves would be heroes-cause this is your last stop!"  
  
"You guys think you can scare us?'said Spidey. "In the end,you're just a couple of cheap thugs!" "I've been called a lot of things over the years."said Yamazaki. "But never- --ever-a cheap thug!"  
  
"And as for you.Spider-punk."said Billy. "You have no place here in the tournament anyways,you're an illegal entry. So why don't you leave the train and we'll forget this ever happened?"  
  
"Nice offer aussie,"said Spidey."but the answer's no---and I'm gonna help these guys kick your cans to jail!"  
  
"Have it your way but---."said Yamazaki as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly,a group of armed and black garbed and masked thugs entered from the other side of the train. "---you may wanna think of surrender as an option you can afford."  
  
"Man,we're in it too deep this time!"said Maxima. "C'mon Max."said K. "A little army never stopped us before." "How do I get myself into these things?"said Spidey.  
  
MORE ACTION AND MAYHEM TO COME IN CH.14! 


	14. 14

Spider-Man/King of Fighters Ch.14  
  
The trio of K,Spider-Man and Maxima were in danger at both ends. One,a group of armed goons,the other,two of Southtown's most notorious criminals-Billy Kane and Yamazaki!  
  
"Tell ya what."Spidey said to K and Max."I'll take the goons behind us-you take Laurel and Hardy there."  
  
"Sure but---who's Laurel and Hardy?"said K. "Let's not get into technicalities K."said Maxima. "Anyways,they were a comedy team and that fits both of these stooges just fine."  
  
"Thoght so."said K. "Let's do it!" Both sides of fighters got into fight stance as the subway train become an arena. "Looks like just another contest match to me."said Maxima. "Ah,but if Yamazaki and me were invited me to this KOF we'd be fighting fairly and all that."said Billy. "Unfortunately,you and your biker pal are in for the bout of your lives."  
  
"Namely,don't expect us to fight fair!"said Yamazaki as he reached into his left side pants pocket. "I don't expect to---c'mon!"said K as the fight began.  
  
K thrust forward with his Blackout and was directly behind Yamazaki. Once he was behind him,K lashed out a fireball kick throw at his opponent.  
  
Yamazaki then spun around and did a knocked it right back at K. "YOW!"said the clone as he barely dodged the return coming projectile. "How did you.?"he said.  
  
"Hey,every fighter has their secrets right?"said Yamazaki. "Now let's see what else a champion like you's got!"  
  
Billy Kane thrust forward on his red staff and lunged it at Maxima. The cyborg dodged the staff and then slammed Billy in the chest with a Vapor 4 cannon punch.  
  
Billy landed on his rump from the blow. "Man,you been takin'your vitamins eh mate?"he said. "Not really."said Maxima. "Just your standard issue cyborg hydraulics."  
  
"Yeah,right!"said Billy as he jumped to his feet.  
  
K and Yamazaki squared off on the other side of the room. Both fighters traded blow after blow with each other.  
  
K thrust a roundhose kick,Yamazaki ducked it and then slammed his fist into K's chin. Yamazaki then thrust forward with a few punches and then slammed his knee into K's abdomen.  
  
The clone staggered away from Yamazaki,trying to gain some distance and a new plan of attack. Yamazaki then jumped at K and did a Serphent's arrow lash.  
  
K jumped over it,then grabbed onto a nearby pole,swung around on it and planted both feet into the killer's chest,knocking him backwards.  
  
After that,K unleashed his chain drive on Yamazaki. "WHAM-SLAMM-POW-POW-KRAKK!" Poor Yamazaki was slammerized by K's ultimate killer barrage attack.  
  
The hired thug fell up against a seat and was out cold.  
  
Spider-Man meanwhile handled the gang of thugs. "Surrender at once Spider-Man!"said one of the armed thugs. "You have no place in this contest!" "I have plenty places I choose to be!"he said before jumping onto the ceiling.  
  
"FIRE!"said the team leader. Shots of ammo fired upon the ceiling where the webslinger stuck to. But no sooner did he jump off of where he lay and landed directly behind them all.  
  
"Get'em!"said the team leader. "NOT!"said Spidey as he fired a web net from his web-shooters. A thick covering of webbing goo fell upon the group of gunmen,causing them all to get entangeled and stumble about.  
  
Spidey then finished the job by jumping up at the goons and slamming a super-punch on the whole lot of them. "POW!"  
  
The webbed up goon batch fell to the floor and were out like a light.  
  
All that remained now was the ever popular Billy Kane who was really giving Maxima a major hoot foot!  
  
Billy twirled his staff around and a ball of flame formed and erupted from it,hitting Maxima square in the chest.  
  
"RRRGHH!"replied Maxima in pain.  
  
Just then,Billy saw what had happened to both Yamazaki and the backup they were given. "That bloody tears it!"he said in anger. "Why is it that mercenaries can't score on ajob well done anymore? And why is it after the likes of Terry and Ryo that just everyone else Yamazaki an'me keep coming across-think they can be as tough a goody two shoes like the Bogards can?  
  
Well,you'll never take ol'Billy alive mates! An'I'm gonna take your lumbering robo-bum with me!"  
  
Billy thrust forward at Maxima again,but to his surprise,Max caught his left wrist and brought him upward,letting him hang in the air like a silly pinata.  
  
"I think you and your boys have had enough fun for one day pal."he said. "K and myself have a title to win,and you and this Kingpin are keeping us from it!"  
  
"Oh hell."said Billy. "You're gonna hit me ain'tcha?" "Yup."said Maxima before he planted another Vapor 4 cannon punch that sent him flying across the room and through the rear door window. "KRASSH!"  
  
"I think we're all done here."said Spidey. "Pretty good moves there Spidey."said Maxima. "Yeah.pretty good."said K. "Considering you mostly webbed them up." "Hey,use whatever works pal."said Spidey. "Now,what do ya think is next?"  
  
As if in answer,the subway train came to a screeching halt,and the entrance doors opened. "That answer your question long johns?"said K. "Guess so."said Maxima. "C'mon,this is obviously our stop."  
  
"Wait a minute."said Spidey as he ran up to the doors. "Lemme check a moment---I have a-sense about these things..just wanna see if anything's out there."  
  
As Spidey peeped out into the darkness,K made a remark. "A-sense?"said K. "Honestly,what's this guy got-a spider sense? Hahaha." "Hey..how'bout some gratitude kid?"said Maxima. "If it wasn't for Spider- Man there,we might've been dead."  
  
"Yeah well,we could've handled them off in the long run max."said K."he's just not a teammate in this contest we're in."  
  
"I have a feeling this is turning out to be more than just a contest right now."said Max. "After that little excursion there,I have a feeling Spider there may be right about the guy who's holding this tourney-and if he's the one who obviously sicked that-robot thing on us earlier as well as the clones Spidey told us about-maybe he's got ahold of some NESTS technology or something."  
  
"Maybe."said K. "But we won't know unitl we find out for certain what's going on. Speaking of which-hey web-head---ya got something yet?"  
  
Spidey popped his head over the roof of the car. "Quit your piping."he said. "It's safe-but dark for the time being."  
  
Both K and Maxima stepped out into the dark and found they were on a platform leading to a door. K snapped the fingers of his red glove and a single flame popped up on his finger,allowing some light to shine in the room they were in.  
  
The door before them was double handled and there was a monitor above it waiting to come to life. Suddenly,Spidey's warning sense came on.  
  
"Something's about to happen!"he said. "Stand ready." The monitor flashed to life and bright light emerged from it.  
  
"WHO GOES THERE?"said a voice over the speaker system. "Uhmm..we're the KOF champions here to complete the finals."said K. "Quick Spidey."Maxima whispered to Spidey. "They can't know you're with us so hide!"  
  
Spidey nodded and jumped back into the subway car out of sight. The screen then shown a single eye looking down at them. "AH YES."said the voice. "K AND MAXIMA---WAIT A MOMENT PLEASE."  
  
The doors then let off a low hum vibe and then popped open.  
  
Both warriors then entered the doorway with Spider-Man quickly following close behind.  
  
The tunnel they were in was dark but had pale yellow lights built upon the walls. Spidey then decided to hop up onto the ceiling and follow them via wall- crawling.  
  
"I guess we go forward."said K. The trio then walked forward down the dark tunnel until finally,they could see a spot of light at the end.  
  
The pair found another door and a speaker next to it. "PREPARE TO ENTER FOR THE FINAL MATCH HEROES."said the same voice again. "THERE WILL BE NO TURNING BACK."  
  
"How inviting."said Maxima. K shrugged and shoved the door open.  
  
There standing before them both was a vast underground arena.  
  
It was a large square arena with straight cubic lines designed upon it and on all four sides a pillar of flame was set on each all blazing brightly.  
  
There,on the other side of the arena was another set of doors with brass handles on them,and a large TV monitor was set above it all as well.  
  
"This must be the place."said K. "Must be."said Maxima. "So what's next?"  
  
The monitor crackled to life and a dark shadowy figure was shown on the screen. "Greetings to you both K and Maxima."said the figure in the screen,his voice heavilly muffled. "I am aware that you are both the winners of the KOF semi-finals.but as you can see-it is still far from over. What you must do now that you were summoned here is this. You must fight and defeat a secret and powerful challenger we have selected for you to fight.  
  
You may both take turns in fighting him the same way you did in the preliminaries,the first one of you who defeats him in any way possible---is the winner. But,if you lose to this challenger. You will both be denied the grand prizes and tilte of this year's KOF. Are you both ready?"  
  
"We've come this far."said K. "Count on it!" "Same here."said Maxima. "Bring it on!"  
  
"They're either brave-or ridiculously cocky."thought Spidey looking out through the door. "Well,they made it this far,might as well see how it all fares out.and see if anything else suspicious happens courtesy of the Kingpin!"  
  
"Very well."said the man on the screen. "Prepare youselves!"  
  
WHILE BACK IN TIMES SQUARE.  
  
The Kingpin stood upon a platform and podium with microphone and a large video monitor stood before the crowds of people who have been watching the KOF since it started.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen."he said into the mic."We thank you for waiting patiently for this final event to come. Our two finalists have made it to the very top,but..one final battle still remains. They are both to fight and face a secret challenger. A fighter so secret,so powerful,we can't reveal his identity to you at this time. But.he is all that stands between them and the title for tag-team champions! So,sit back,relax,take bets if you wish---and enjoy the grand finale!"  
  
"Wow---K and Maxima are sure to win this time!"said Kong.  
  
Terry,Ryo,Shingo and the others were all watching as well. "Man,I wish that was me and Terry up there."thought Joe. "I'm glad for K and Maxima they made it this far."said Shingo. "But-I can't help shake the feeling of déjà vu that something is wrong with this contest since it started."  
  
"I can't help but feel the same."said Kim. "It almost seems like KOF'99 all over again." "Well,we'll just have to wait and see."said Saisyu.  
  
The doors on the other side opened and out stepped a rather collossal looking fighter. He was dressed from head to toe in black leather with grip gloves on both hands and a skintight mask covered the upper part of his face and head,concealling his identity.  
  
"Check this guy out."said Maxima. "The leather warrior?" "Whoever he is,stay on your toes."said K.  
  
"Good luck guys."thought Spidey. "You're gonna need it."  
  
"I shall go first."said K as he stepped up to the challenger that awaited him. Both K and the fighter stood face to face with each other.  
  
"TOURNAMENT SUPREME FINAL MATCH---BEGIN!"said the man.  
  
Both fighters got into stance and the match began.  
  
The masked man made the first move. He sprinted forward at K with a rushing knee,but K dodged it and then slammed his elbow into his back. A blow like that would cause a normal fighter to fall forward in pain,but..to K's surprise the man didn't even double over.  
  
Instead,the fighter simply thrust out a back kick into K's side,knocking him away.  
  
"Fast and thick eh?"said K. "Like that's gonna be any help to ya." K then thrust forward again and did his Blackout move,but to his next surprise,the challenger caught him by the throat in mid-shift speed.  
  
"GAKK-HEEY!"he replied as he was brought into the air by a grip made of steel. "K!"said Maxima. "Hoo boy!"thought Spidey. "No one ver said they were gonna be taking on-a gorilla!"  
  
The masked man then threw K across the arena floor and skidded to a halt. "Whoever this guy is---he's no lightweight,I can tell ya that!"thought K as he got back up.  
  
K then ran back towards the bullying fighter he was facing and went into a Flame drive move. The fighter then jumped right over as it as K swung out his flames.  
  
"Wha.?"said K as he stopped and turned to see where his opponent was. And he saw him all right,flying straight at him with a jump kick to the chest!  
  
"UNNGH!" went K as he was knocked across the floor and slid to a halt. The masked fighter then jumped into the air again and was immediately over K,ready to lay the final blow upon him! "LOOK OUT K!"said Maxima.  
  
HOW MUCH MORE INTENSE AND DANGEROUS CAN IT GET? THE FINAL MATCH CONTINUES AND THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND IN LEAGUE WITH THE KINGPIN STANDS REVEALLED. NEXT IN CH.15 


	15. 15

Spider-Man/King of Fighters  
  
Ch.15.  
  
The dark maksed fighter jumped high into the air and came flying straight at K as if to do some deadly elbow drop on him.  
  
But before he could exact vengenace,K rolled out of the way and just as the warrior slammed both feet on the arena floor,K swung his feet into the man's backside,pushing him forward.  
  
"NOW I GOT YOU!"said K as he unleashed his Flame Drive. "FWWOOSH-WHAMM!"the impact caused the masked man to go sailing into the air and crash back down to the floor.  
  
"ALRIGHT K!"shouted Maxima. "That's the way to show'em!" "Heh-you go snow hair-you go!"thought Spidey.  
  
The masked man cralwed abck to his feet,ready to really dish out some blows and deliver some more. K saw his chance and thrust forward like a bat outta hell at the opponent.  
  
K thrust and swung many punches and kicks at the fighter,but the gargantuan blocked each and every one of them off with his pair of massive yet super- fast hands. But,K noticed that the titan was beginning to tire,he could sweat drops form on his face and heavy breathing was heard as well.  
  
"I know of a way to slow this geekoid down."he thought as a smile formed on his bronze skinned face. K did his Blackout move,appearing right behind the brute.  
  
Before the mystery man could make a move at K,he disspareared again,and again and again,dissapearing and reappaeraing all around the fighter until he drove him nearly dizzy!  
  
The fighter then shook his head wildly to regain some composure of some sort.  
  
The masked man obviously had enough as he then clenched both of his fists and orange flames began to form from them.  
  
"What th---is that-----?"said Maxima. K then stopped to see what the fighter was doing,he was forming a kind of Kusangai flames in his fists.' "Is-is this guy another clone of----?"he began to ask.  
  
But before K could further his suspisions,the fighter raised both of his hands into the air and a blast of crimson flames erupted from both of his hands straight up,like a geyser!  
  
"Whoa-wicked!"said Kong looking at the screen. "This guy makes the human torch look like a match." "Flames?"said Maxima in disbelief. "That can't be!" "Not good huh?"said Spidey.  
  
The flame geyser rose to the very top of the ceiling and large cinders of fire began to fall down to the floor of the arena where K stood.  
  
"YOW!"he said as he began to make a run for it. Maxima and Spider-Man ran back into the threshold of the doorway as the entire room was covered in flames.  
  
"K GET OVER HERE NOW!shouted Maxima. But it was too late,the entire arena room was covered in a blast of white hot flames.  
  
Finally,after nearly a whole minute,the flames from the man's hands died down,and the entire arena floor as well as almost everything in it was burnt like toast.  
  
"Man!"said Spidey looking around through the doorway. "Look at what that freak did to the room!" Maxima began to walk up towards the maksed man.  
  
"Pal.if K's dead-you're gonna get squashed so hard you'll---." "Chill out Max."called a voice. "Huh-K is that you?"said Maxima. K emerged from around a corner,and his red gloved hand was still lit up. "K-you didn't get burned after all!"said Maxima.  
  
"WHAT?"replied the mysterious onlooker in the monitor room. "IMPOSSIBLE-the Flame Geyser was fullproof!"  
  
"At the last minute when I dove for cover,I ignited a sort of flame shield from my own powers."said K. "It was the last thing that came to mind ina situation like that."  
  
The masked man growled angrilly in a rage at what happened. "Now---it's my turn ya big lumox!"said K.  
  
The masked man charged at K with superhuman speed like a human bullet train. But little did he know,that K was way ahead of him.  
  
The clone threw his shades at the fighter which allowed K to do his powerful Chain Drive. The fighter was taken by surprise as K slammed into him with a fury of punches and kicks at a superhuman speed and power.  
  
The last hit ended with a hard Flame uppercut that sent the titan falling to the floor. But K's opponent was down,but not out yet.  
  
"Looks like he's still got some fight left in him-Maxima would you do the honors?"said K. "It'll be a privellage."said Maxima as he stepped out into the arena.  
  
The masked man was about to get to his feet,but before he could,Maxima sprang into action with his Bunker Buster Ball---and fell right upon the would-be warrior with a loud thud!  
  
He was now-out cold. K and Maxima had won the final match,they were the champions.  
  
The entire crowd saw what had occurred and were waiting for the Kingpin to announce the victory.  
  
"Uhmmm..K AND MAXIMA HAVE WON THE FINAL MATCH! THEY ARE THE WINNERS OF THE KOF TAG-TEAM TOURNAMENT!"  
  
The crowds of people cheered and hollored for the reigning champion of the KOF. "K,K,K,K,K---YEEEAHH!"  
  
"MAN,HE RULES!"said Flash. "YEAH-K'S DA MAN!"said Kong.  
  
The screen then went blank and shown the symbol of KOF on it. Fisk spoke again into the microphone. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,WE HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS GALA EVENT AND ADVISE YOU TO TAKE SPECIAL CARE IN HEADING HOME TONIGHT. THIS IS YOUR HOST WILSON FISK AND WE HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT---KING OF FIGHTERS!"  
  
WHILE BACK DOWN IN THE ARENA.  
  
Both K and Maxima stood overtop of the fallen fighter they had faced. "Man,you guys did great!"said Spider-Man. "Now I can see why you've been the reigning champs of the KOF these past years."  
  
"Yeah,we do all right-so far."said Maxima. K then bent down to get a good look at the face of their would-be assassin. He then grabbed the top of the mask,removed it and it was revealled that the fighter's face was none other than---  
  
"KYO---KUSANAGI?"said Spidey in awe. "It can't be the real Kyo."said Maxima."I mean,look at his body mass and height. Not to mention the crazed fame move he just did."  
  
"That's right."said K. "He's---obviously another clone of the original Kyo." Suddenly,the face of the Kyo clone began to twist and melt away,revealling a steaming grey pile of goop. "Yuck---what'd it do that for?"said Spidey.  
  
"Clone degeneration."said Maxima. "It happens whenever a clone is defeated or it's programming is terminated. And this one lost badly to us enough to be cut off."  
  
"Well,that clinches it,NESTS has got to be behind this."said K. "And I'm willing to bet that whatever's behind that door,is the answers we seek."  
  
"Now that the contest is officially over-I can move more easily now as well to help you guys as well."said Spidey. "Hope you're ready for whatever's up ahead Spidey."said Maxima. "Cause I have a feeling it's gonna get ugly."  
  
"Hey,I'm ready for anything."said Spidey. "just lead the way."  
  
The trio then ran up to the double doors and K tried for the handle. "Locked."he said. "Not suprising."  
  
"Allow me."said Maxima as he went up to the doors and cracked his knuckles. He then thrust his Vapor Cannon punch,causing both doors to splinter apart.  
  
K then lit up his red glove and was the first to walk in. Suddenly,Spidey's warning sense went off.  
  
"Guys-look out,there's danger in this room!"he said. "Tell us something we don't already know web-head."said K.  
  
"I'd listen to him if I was you---clone upstart!"said a voice. "That-that voice---it can't be!"said Maxima.  
  
"Oh but it is Maxie,it is!"said the voice.  
  
Emerging from the darkness was someone seated in a solid crome throne,and in that throne was someone dressed in a long lavender overcoat with spiy fur trimming on it's sleeves and collar.  
  
The lower part of the man's face was concealled by the top of the coat's collar,but his head shown that it was the same facial and hair color that K himself had.  
  
"Hey-who is this guy?"said Spidey. "Krizalid...!"breathed K in anger.  
  
"That's right---brother of mine."said Krizalid. "We meet again at last!"  
  
"But it can't be!"said Maxima. "We saw you die back at KOF'99!"  
  
"Appearances as they say can be decieving Max."said Krizalid. "And yes the finals are at last over,but this is where the contest ends--- and the real battles begin---WITH ME!"  
  
NEXT IN CH.16:K,MAXIMA AND THE EVER AMAZING ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN MUST FACE OFF AGAINST THE ALL-NEW AND DEADLIER THAN EVER KRIZALID!  
  
BUT, WHILE THEY FACE OFF IN THIS CLIMACTIC FINAL BATTLE-THE KINGPIN AND HIS MEN BEGIN TO CLOSE IN ON ALL THOSE INVOLVED IN THE KOF IN HOPES OF SILENCING THEM!  
  
IT'S DANGER ON BOTH ENDS IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT! 


	16. 16

SPIDER-MAN/KING OF FIGHTERS CH.16  
  
"KRIZALID!"said K. "I should've known!" "But-but you died back at KOF'99!"said Maxima.  
  
"Not really."said Krizalid. "True,that large chunk of wall did land on me,but I was near death-at least until someone you were familiar with back in KOF'00-01-namely ZERO."  
  
"Zero had something to do with this as well huh?"said K. "Not suprising."  
  
"Yes,"said Krizalid. "just hours after that fool Heidern and his Ikari warriors loaded my soon to be lifeless bod into a transport vehicle loaded with an ice-filled casket,Zero disguised himself as one of the drivers and drove the truck off to a secret base of their own.  
  
Once we were there,he had a secret team of NESTS operatives carry the casket away back to NESTS HQ. Unaware of my secret smuggling,Lord Igniz and the rest of the NESTS heads couldn't care less of my existence,since I had failed their master plan. I learned had greater uses for me. He used the NESTS technology to revive me,and he then explained that he had a master plan in completely taking control of NESTS as his own. Since he recovered and reviced me,I swore total allegiance to him in usurpin those pigs.  
  
Or.at least that was the original plan until the KOF'01.  
  
But,before you and Kula took both his life and Igniz,Zero himself had left complete detailed instructions and a secret stash of funds,battalions and the like for me to use in case NESTS were too be destroyed. And that my dear victims.is where I come in. It wasn't easy.but I looked for the perfect rich and foolish patsy to form an allience of some sort with to revive NESTS. That's where your friend Wilson Fisk comes in.or should I say- the Kingpin of Crime?"  
  
"I thought so."said Spidey. ".are you saying you intend to take control of his empire when this is over?" "As a matter of fact yes,I am."said krizalid. "But not until after I dispose of you three meddlers! However K,you are an added bonus to my plans. For once I kill you,I shall extract the dna encoded in your system to create an army of K clones. Clones far greater and more powerful than the one that you had fought. That special and poor fellow was the best clone I ever created.2K3KYO was it's code name by the way."  
  
"I don't think so---you photocopied cretin!"said K. "We kicked your butt before-we can do it again!" "That's telling him K!"said Maxima. "NESTS is dead and buried,Krizalid-you should be as well!" "That may ver y well be the other way around."said Krizalid as he arose from his throne.  
  
"I see that your wardrobe hasn't improved one bit either."said K. "I might tell you the same thing-brother."said Krizalid. "Who in their right mind would wear biker gear without even a motorcycle of some sort."  
  
"Don't call me that!"said K. "If I did have a brother-it sure as hell wouldn't be you!" "Fiesty and ignorant as ever I see."said Krizalid. "That is going to end tonight! As for my-wardrobe as you would put it."  
  
Orange flames formed around the arms and skirt design of the coat Kriz was wearing,burning it away and revealling what appeared to be a new and improved Krizalid!  
  
He wore a shoulder armor design that was similar to Original Zero's and a strane bladed cape that hung on his back that was also the same as the one that Zero and his clone wore. His boots and leg desings were about the same as they were from last time.  
  
"I am now---ZERO-KRIZALID!"he said. "THE LIVING EMBODIMENT OF MY ONCE GREAT MASTER!"  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!"said Maxima. "man,if this is his new duds,I'd sure hate to see what the old ones looked like."said Spidey.  
  
"GRRRRRAAAA!"snarled K as he ran straight at his sworn enemy. Spidey's warning sense went off just as he did.  
  
"K stop!"shouted Maxima. "I'm on it Max,I got him!"said Spidey as he fired a webline to the ceiling and swung up into the air.  
  
He then jumped down over K and then grabbed ahold of him,just before Krizalid swung one of his hands forward and fired a huge purple fireball at him.  
  
Spidey with K in his arms then leapt backwards and was back near Maxima. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YA DOING?"said K enraged. "I WAS ABOUT TO GET HIM!"  
  
"Think with your head and not your fists,or this came flames,K!"said Spidey. "That guy wanted you to make a run for it towards him!"  
  
"He's right K!"said Maxima. "I could detect power readings that went off the very scale of what we're facing here."  
  
"Oh,all right already!"said K. "I guess we plan and attack huh?" "Now,you're thinking."said Spidey. "I got a plan,first we---."  
  
But before he could finish his sentence,Krizalid thrust forward as if on oiled wheels and flew straight for the heroes.  
  
"---scatter!"said Spidey in response to the incoming human bullet that was coming towards them.  
  
Spidey leapt upward and onto the ceiling while K and Maxima ran for it,away from the doorway,just as Krizalid was upon them.  
  
"Retreating will do you no good!"he said. "Nor fighting either." "Oh,ya think you're all that huh?"said K. "We got news for ya NESTS scum!"said Maxima. "We took ya down once before,we'll take ya down even harder than before!"  
  
"Once was more than enough Max."said Krizalid. "Now,your day of retribution is now at hand!" Krizalid then swung his left leg out and a huge gust of wind formed from the swing.  
  
Both K and Maxima were then knokced off their feet from the huge gust. "UNNF!"went K as he fell on his keester. "I almost forgot about that move he always did." "Yeah-Tornadoes all the way!"said Maxima.  
  
"Man,this guy could make X-Men's Storm pale in the weather wind department."said Spidey. "Well,I got a few tricks for him as well."  
  
Krizalid marched over to K and Maxima,and then raised a hand over them. "Too easy-huh-your tourney battles have made you both soft as chewing gum."he said. "I'll show ya some who's soft as gum Kriz!"said K as he was about to get back up.  
  
"I think not."said Krizalid as his hand charged up another balst of fiery energy.  
  
Suddenly,a web blast covered his glowing hand and there above him,was Spidey doing the honors. "I think so,mr.too-gay for words dresser."he said. "You don't mess with K and Maxima before answering to me!"  
  
Krizalid ripped the webbing of his hand. "You have no place here Spider-Man,"he said. "in either the KOF or official NESTS business." "I make it my business to take out any would-be world conquerors from trashing the sweet life as we know it."  
  
"Very well."said Krizaldid. "Then I shall see to it that you're buried in the same coffin with them!"  
  
The NESTS terriorist aimed both of his hands and fired twin fireballs at the wall-crawler. Spidey then jumped off of the ceiling was directly in front of the evil madman.  
  
"Come on,Krizy."said Spidey taunitng him."Let's see what you're made of!"  
  
"Don't mind if I do."said Krizalid. "TORNADO!"  
  
Krizalid swung out his leg again and unleashed another mini-wind blast. Spidey then jumped over the mini-tornado,and was directly overhead of Krizalid.  
  
But,before the webslinger could get a shot,one of Kriz's legs shot up and ensnared him by the bottom of his boot.  
  
"HEY-WHAT TH---I can't get free!"he said while struggling. Kriz chuckled sadistically. "No one can withstand the power of my leg implants." "What,you mean they give fashionably challenged people other things besides breast implants?"joked Spidey.  
  
"..you are not amusing ,Spider-Man."he said. "Not in the very least!" Krizalid then swung his leg downward and Spidey along with it-hard!  
  
"UUNNGH!"went Spidey as he was slammed to the floor by the impact of the throw. "I'll take care of you later."said Krizalid. "After I dispose of these two infamous traitors."  
  
"We've gotta make some real moves here and fast!"siad Maxima. "I got a plan."said K. "I'll dash up to him and keep him occupied while you do a major Buster Bunker Ball on him."  
  
"Sounds good,K."said Maxima. "Let's do it!"  
  
K then sprinted at his arch enemy did a Blackout,using it take him right next to the super-clone villian. "Come to die then,K?"he asked. "That's a matter of opinion!"said K. "On your guard!"  
  
K then began to slam several punches and kicks against Krizalid,but the warlord blocked them off with mere waves and flys of his hands.  
  
"That's it K."said Maxima. "Keep'em busy.while I do this!"  
  
Maxima activated his Binker Buster and shot up into the air like a rocket.  
  
Krizalid then sensed a critical energy activation,and then kicked K away from him. After he did that,he then shot his right arm upward,just as Maxima was coming down upon him.  
  
"WHAMM!" Fist collided with solid matter as Krizalid knocked Maxima's buster drop attack out of commision.  
  
"UUNNNGGGH---UFF!" went Maxima as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Nice try, heroes."said Krizalid. "But you're unaware that my body systems have been radically improved thanks to Zero's brilliance of technology and enhancement of genetics. No matter what you do to me,I shall repel it back upon you."  
  
K then jumped at Krizalid and did his Flame Drive attack.  
  
But just as he did the attack,he was stopped dead in his tracks by a simple slam of the hand into his face,knocking him down!  
  
"HA!"said Krizalid. "You're attacks and power eman nothing to me now!" The blow was so hard,K began to lose consciousness. "Nooo..must stop you--- must---."  
  
K's world then faded into darkness,the last thing he heard was Krizalid's sinister laughter.  
  
NEXT IN CH.18:THE FINAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS AS KRIZALID ATTEMPTS TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE KINGPIN'S FINANCIAL EMPIRE AND A DEADLY TURF-WAR ENSUES RIGHT IN THE KINGPIN'S BUILDING AND BOTH K AND KRIZALID HAVE THEIR FINAL RECKONING AS WELL! BE THERE FOR THE FIREWORKS TO BEGIN! 


	17. 17

Spider-Man/King of Fighters Ch.17  
  
Spidey awoke to find both himself and the tournament champs of K and Maxima all tied and boud together in what appeared to be a closet of some sort.  
  
"Hey,what th---?"was Spidey's first obvious reply. The webhead struggled to see to how he and his two comrades were bound up. All three of them were tied together by a strong rack of chains wrapped around their waists together,and their hands were tied together with it.  
  
Spidey then looked up to see what kind of closet they were in. There was nothing hanging on the racks or on the floor. It appeared to be a wide and long enough closet for the three of them to be placed in,and it was mostly dark in the room. There was only a faint light coming from the bottom of the door that led out.  
  
Spidey whispered to both K and Maxima to see if they were awake yet. "Hey guys---you awake?"he said. No reply,they were both still out cold.  
  
"Guess that sums it up."he thought. "Now,the real question is.how the hell do we get out of here? And secondly,where is here,and where is that stinkin'Krizalid at now?"  
  
While outside the closet and into a large and vast room which was the Kingpin's main office of operations,someone was seated at the main desk and was typing in access codes to the computer terminal that controlled the Kingpin's financial data and operations.  
  
Suddenly,the double wide doors burst open and the Kingpin and a couple of his men entered. "As-entertaining as it was---that is the absolutely first and last time I host a KOF contest."said Fisk.  
  
"I mean,if this starts getting people to be reminded of the late Geese Howard when he held the first KOF's back in Southtown,people may start supsecting me as a major criminal as he was. I was hoping this campaign would bring me back into good spirit with the people but--."  
  
"People will suspect it anyways when this is over,Fisk."said a voice. "What?"said Fisk. "Who's there in my seat,that's my desk!"  
  
The seat swiveled around and there at the desk was Krizalid himself! "Krizalid---!"said Fisk. "What are you doing back here? I thought you took care of those punks K and Maxima!"  
  
"Believe me I did."said the terrorist. "But---a slight complication or two arose while doing it. First off,the unexpected arrival of that interfeering Spider-Man!"  
  
"Spider-Man?"said Fisk. "You mean he was here?" "Yes,I took care of him of course."said Krizalid. "Even he was no match for my superior power. But-the second complication---is there's been a slight- change of plans."  
  
"What do you mean change of..plans?"said Fisk arching an eyebrow in suspicion. "While I was arranging the half of my bargain to help you get in better touch with the public by means of a KOF contest..i've been looking over your files on this glamorous empire you have built. Many profits from any illegal action you can think of. Oh,and what is it you always consider this to all be?"  
  
"As I always have said it."said Fisk. "Call it what you will..but it's just business." "Rrright.."purred Krizalid. ".well mr'business'man.the remants of my NESTS cartel and myself have come up with a splendid idea-simply splendid!"  
  
"And what idea is that,pray tell?"said Fisk. "If I am to take control of your business and profit holdings,I can surely rebuild a brand new NESTS empire."  
  
"Can you now?"said Fisk. "Why yes.with this much money I could create two empires."said Krizalid. "With your resources at hand I shall re-create a new and even more powerful NESTS cartel,and establish myself as the head supreme of NESTS,ready to take the world by it's horns and rule forever with a cast iron hand! Through your money and through my leadership.NESTS SHALL LIVE AGAIN!"  
  
"I'm sure it will---YOU MENTALLY DESEASED FREAK OF NATURE!"said Fisk enraged. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D BE THAT STUPID TO ALLOW YOU TO JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND TAKE CONTROL OF MY EMPIRE? YOU'RE EVEN MORE INSANE THAN I IMAGINED! I ONLY TOOK YOUR LUDICROUS OFFER TO BEGIN TO WITH SO I COULD CLEAR ANY SUSPISIONS OF ME HOLDING ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES EVEN AFTER THAT DAMNED SPIDER-MAN INTERFEERED!  
  
I admit,you were pretty skilled in getting in here undetected, but when you start proclaiming that you are going to just waltz in and take control of my empire---you've got another thing coming-indeed you do! Boys-escort this lunatic-PERMANENTLY!"  
  
The two black suited goons reached into their suit jacket and began to pull out their firearms.  
  
Krizalid had other plans as he jumped out of the chair and then leapt high into the air over the desk and landed in front of the two hirelings.  
  
Before either of them could fire,Krizalid lashed out his Zero-style blade cape and sliced apart their guns and the hands that were carrying them.  
  
"AAAARRGGHH!"screamed both men as they both fell to the floor in pain,their hands cut off to the wrists.  
  
"You-you maniac!"said Fisk. "You are the manical one,claiming denial for what you do,Kingpin."said Krizalid. "But who am I to change on psychosis? My clone army has the insides of this place surrouded and every computer system has been re- programmed by me..save for your financial data,which I will have shortly.  
  
So your best option is this.surrender..and I met let you have a piece of the action-as a janitor or something---hahaha."  
  
Fisk seethed in anger and rage at what Krizalid was doing,he made him look like a total fool! And he was going to lose his empire-if he didn't do something fast.  
  
He then swung his cane at the NESTS man,but Krizalid dodged it and then hit Fisk with a Tornado wind kick.  
  
Fisk went flying into a marble wall,nearly smashing through the surface. "HAHA!"said Kriz. "You think you are a match for a full-fledged NESTS warrior,mere mortal? You are now beneath me in every way!"  
  
"The Kingpin is never-beneath anyone!"said Fisk as he arose from the hole he made. He then adjusted something in his cane and then aimed the end of it at Krizalid.  
  
A thin but powerrful laser blast emerged from it,knocking Krizalid square in the chest.  
  
Krizalid nearly lost his footing as the Kingpin came chargin straight at him like an enraged bull.  
  
Krizalid's entire body was grabbed by the incoming force of the Kingpin's huge shoulders and was then slammed into a liquor cabinet! "KRUNNCH!"  
  
"Sounds like something bad's going on out there."thought Spidey. "I can hear it just through the door.  
  
As Krizalid was pinned up against the wall,Fisk then began to pound him with one massive fist after another.  
  
Krizalid then slammed both of his boots into Fisk's midsection,and then shoved him away,causing the crime lord to fall to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Krizalid then lifted the Kingpin up by the throat,his cyberbnetic strength was amazing since Wilson Fisk's body and mass were beyond size.  
  
"You might have been a big man in more ways than one,Fisk!"said Krizalid. "But your time is over,the new regin NESTS is about to begin!"  
  
Krizalid thenm threw Fisk across his desk,and landed against one of the chairs that stood in front of it.  
  
Fisk then jumped back to his feet and threw one of the guest chairs at Krizalid. Krizalid merly blasted it away with a fireball,giving Fisk the time he needed to rip open one of the desk's drawers and pull out---an uzzi pistol!  
  
"Whoop-should've checked the stuff in the desk."said Krizalid. Fisk then began to fire the Uzzi at Krizalid,while the clone began to shift from one side of the room to the other.  
  
While back in the closet..  
  
Spider-Man shook his body to try to rouse K and Max into awakening. "K-Maxima---WAKE UP!"he said. "We're in serious trouble,if ya don't wake up!"  
  
K grumbled something incoherent as he began to rouse. "Good enough,now wake up snow hair,we've gotta get outta here!"  
  
Krizalid then fired off a couple of fireballs at his enemy,Fisk merly ducked down behind the desk and then crawled over to the computer terminal that was attached to it.  
  
He then stood out in front of it with the uzzi aimed at it. "NO!"said Krizalid. "Not the computer,I haven't finished typing in the access and control codes to it!"  
  
"So you haven't."said the Kingpin with a wicked grin on his face. "You want to take my empire,come get it-if you dare damaging the computer."  
  
"Huh---wha-what's going on?"said K awake. "Yeah,I was gonna ask the same thing."said Maxima. "Looks to me like Krizalid tied us up with some chains and stashed us here in this closet."said Spidey. "And by the sounds outisde,something heavy must be going on!"  
  
"Right,probably by our pals,Krizalid and the Kingpin!"said Maxima. "Well,whatever's going on out there,we've gotta break free and put a stop to all this crap!"said K. "I couldn't agree more K-man."said Spidey. "Who here's got the best strength for this sort of thing?" "I'm your man,Spidey."said Maxima. "I'm part cyborg so---sit back and I'll break us free in a jifee."  
  
While back out in the streets,some nearby police cars looked at the Fisk building.  
  
"Hey,did you hear something in there?"said one of the cops. "Yeah,I thought I heard-some screams and gunfire."said another cop. "Think we'd better investigate?" "Why not?"  
  
Maxima applied as much cyber-enhanced strenght to the chains as possible,but somehow couldn't break them. "What's up with that,Max?"said K. "I dunno,I think these chains are made from some sort of super titanium steel."said Maxima. "Breaking these apart isn't going to be short of easy."  
  
K then gripped one of the chains with his red gloved hand. "Stand fast."he said. "I got an idea."  
  
The power of his fire chi began to heat itself upon one of the chain lines until it glowed a bright red.  
  
While back out in the office.  
  
Krizalid had to do something fast..  
  
He then acitvated a homing signal to his clone drones out in the halls.  
  
Just as he did,a pair of Kyo clones wearing blue coveralls and carrying uzzi automatics came charging in.  
  
"What th---?"said Fisk as he turned to see who it was. "Kyo Kusangai's?"he said.  
  
He then fired his uzzi at the pair to draw fire,but the two clones ducked to the floor to return fire.  
  
While back in the closet,K continued to heat up the chains till they were able to break apart,which they did. "SNAP!" the set of chains went as they came undone.  
  
"ALRIGHT K,YA DID IT!"said Maxima as they all shook free of the chains and arose. "Time to kick butt and take names!"said Spider-Man.  
  
K shook the heat off from his gloved hand. "I'm glad it worked,"he said. "but if the chains didn't break sooner,I would've cooked us with all my flame powers."  
  
"Do what you have to K."said Spidey. "As long as the job gets done. Now- onward to the final destination."  
  
Spidey went up to the door,and as soon as he did,his Spider-Sense went buzzing! "Hang loose guys."he said. "Something wrong's really going on out there."  
  
The wall-crawler carefully opened the door and eased his head out through the door to try and catch a glimpse of what was happening.  
  
A regular shoot-out with Krizalid,the Kingpin,and a couple of Kyo clones was going on right there in Fisk's main office.  
  
"So what's going on?"said Maxima. "It sounds like a showdown at the OK caroul." "Close."said Spidey. "But no cigar. Now K,we're gonna try a plan my way this time and I promise,you'll get as much butt-kicking as you can get. But you both have to trust me,got it?"  
  
"C'mon K."said Maxima. "I trust him,and so should you." K sighed inwardly. "Okay then."he said. "But don't blow it this time got it? You don't know what else Krizalid is capable of."  
  
"If he's terrorist scum like the Green Goblin,Doc Ock and the Kingpin,then I know what he's capable of."said Spidey. "Just watch,wait.and see."  
  
While back in the office room,Krizalid saw an opening to nail the Kingpin.and took it! He rushed at the crime lord with his Dash Grab.  
  
"Eh..?"replied Fisk as he turned his head to see the super psycho coming straight at him.  
  
Fisk was then grabbed by a strong arm grab and was flung across the room,crashing into the same wall he was smashed into.  
  
"I've no need for you right now,my minions."said Krizalid as he held the Kingpin in a cast iron grip. "So head back to holding the masses at bay."  
  
The two clones bowed and then headed back into the building's halls.  
  
Fisk was about to break free from kriz's grasp,but before he could do so..Krizalid unleashed another deadly move that went along with the dash grab.  
  
A super-fast series of hard punches collided with every part of the Kingpin's body,until he was completely unconscious.  
  
"Now,Kingpin-YOU DIE!" said Krizalid as he raised both lethally energized hands,ready to go for the killing blow!  
  
A pair of weblines then snagged both of Kriz's hands.  
  
"Sorry Krizy,"said a voice behind him. "but no one's dying while I'm around."  
  
Krizalid turned to see Spider-Man himself swinging straight at him.  
  
Spidey thrust both feet into Krizalid's chest,knocking him backwards and into a nearby coffe table,smashing it to the floor!  
  
"Two points."said Spidey making the v sign with his fingers. "What?"said Krizalid as he got up. "You three again? But I thought my titaniu, chains were impenetrable!"  
  
"That's what ya get for thinking,Kriz."said K as he and Maxima then shown up.  
  
"Try using adamantium chains next time."said Spidey. Krizalid then signaled for more of his minions to show up.  
  
And that they did,another Kyo clone hit squad armed with guns then stormed through the doors to the Kingpin's office.  
  
"Hoo boy---SCATTER!"said Spidey as he leapt for cover behind some heavy sofas.  
  
K and Maxima jumped behind Fisk's desk just as the goon squad began firing.  
  
Maxima activated his heavy duty arm gun blaster. "Careful there Max."said K. "You haven't taken any bullets in awhile."  
  
"No worries here K."said Maxima. "NESTS made me what I am,and it's one of those things that'll be the rest of their drownfall!"  
  
Maxima reached up,aimed and began firing his arm blaster at several of the armed clones,befalling each one of them.  
  
Suddenly,another pair of Kyo clones showed up with a couple of ARF launchers. "Whoop!"said Maxima. "Looks like they just got out the BIGGER guns!"  
  
"Take them down!"ordered Krizalid. One of the Kyo clones aimed their rocket launcher and was about to open fire.  
  
K and Max then scattered away from the desk,just as the clone opened fire!  
  
"NO WAIT STOP!"said Krizalid in a panic. "YOU'LL HIT THE COMPUTER DESK SYSTEM!"  
  
Too late. The desk exploded in a ball of flame and splintered wood as the rocket hit it's mark.  
  
"Whoops!"said Spidey. "Looks like his triplets men just destroyed something important." Krizalid turned ragefully at the pair of ineffecient clones,and simply fired a large deadly fireball from his fingertips at the pair of clones,obliteratting them in a blast of purple flame.  
  
"Lousy clone formula!"he said. "They must be degenerating by now!" "You the one who's a degenerating dumbass!"said K. "For trying to piece together a hair brained scheme of power and revenge!"  
  
"That's right Krizalid!"said Maxima. "You fell once as did NESTS,you'll fall again-so about surrendering?"  
  
"Never-NEVER!"said Krizalid as he thrust forward,unleashing a furious flame attack.  
  
The trio of heroes jumped for cover just as a giant X shaped fireball flew straight at them,literally smashing right through the windows in front.  
  
"DID YA SEE THAT?"said one of the cops outside. "I sure did!"said the lead sargent. "That definitely confirms everyone's supsisions-something crazy is going on that Fisk building,c'mon!"  
  
The group of squad men raced to the scene of the crime,hoping to put a stop to what was going on!  
  
"It's over Krizalid!"said Spidey. "I'm sure even the National Guard and SHIELD will pull out the stops just to see you behind bars! Give up now!"  
  
"I shall never surrender to anyone-do you hear-NEVER!"said Krizalid as he bolted for the door that led to the upstairs rooftop.  
  
"And of course in singular super-villian fashin-he tries to get away!"said Spidey. "Don't they all?"said Maxima.  
  
"I'll get'em!"said K as he bolted for the door. "Be careful K."said Maxima. "Our recent encounter with him proves he's more dangerous than before!" "I'm aware of that,Max."said K. "But it's up to me and myself alone to bring an end to the last of NESTS. So..don't eitehr of you try to follow me if ya please."  
  
"We hear ya K."said Spidey. "Just be careful." "no sweat."said K as he put on his shades. "Consider this guy roasted!"  
  
K then entered the door that led to a series of stairs that went upward. "He knows what he's doing?"Spidey asked Maxima. "Not really."said Maxima. "But ya gotta admit that he's determined enough to put a stop to all of this,so we gotta get clear."  
  
Suddenly,another group of Kyo clones entered the room. "But right now,I'm afraid we've got more concerned matters to deal with right now!"said Maxima.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED! 


	18. 18

SPIDER-MAN/KING OF FIGHTERS CH.18:THE CONCLUSION!  
  
K bolted out into the open of the rooftop of the Fisk building. He then ignited his flame hand,ready for anything.  
  
While back dowstairs in the lobby,a police force came charging in,and were met with a spray of gunfire in the thresholds of the rooms.  
  
A couple of policemen were felled by the gunfire as the rest of the cops jumped back through the doors. "I knew it!"said the sargant. "It's a terrorist situation all right! Call in the SWAT team! Strange hit squad though,they all looked like a brown haired guy with coveralls and shades on."  
  
While back in the Kingpin's office,Spider-Man and Maxima continued to face off against the Kyo clones.  
  
Spidey swung and jumped across from one end of the room to the other,webbing up and taking out many clone goons.  
  
He swung on a webline over to a pair of clones,shoving them both down with a double foot thrust.  
  
Then,as he landed on the floor,a clone attempted to take him down with a fully loaded AK-47.  
  
Spidey saw what was gonna happen and fired a webline into the gun's barrel,and just as he pulled the trigger,it exploded in the clone's face!  
  
"How ya doing on your end Max?"said Spidey. Maxima grabbed a pair of clones and slammed their heads together,knocking them out cold. "Oh,just fine on my end."he said. "I just hope K fares as good with Krizalid up there."  
  
Suddenly,another pair of Kyo clones armed with M-16 guns grenade launcher guns showed up-ready for the kill!  
  
"Uh-oh,heavy artillery this time!"said Spidey. "Get behind me Spider-Man-quick!"said Max. The webslinger jumped to Max and got behind him. "I'll try to activate a defense shield,and once they've run out ammo,you go and nail'em!"he said. "My kinda plan Max."said Spidey. "Do it!"  
  
But before anyone could act,the pair of hitmen were pulled back into the hall by a strange whip rope around their necks.  
  
The next couple of minutes were heard with a slight scuffle in the hall and then a pir of strangely clad females then appeared in the room.  
  
"Whip-Kula!"said Maxima. "What're you both doing here?" "We originally came to see how you boys were doing in the KOF."said Whip. "But we can see that it's more than we imagined."  
  
"You can say that again."said Maxima. "And you won't believe who K's moping the floor with this time."  
  
And at that very same moment,K carefully stalked around on the roof. "Give it up Krizalid!"he said. "Either give up and die,or let me find and kill you. Either way,you're a dead man-or clone that is."  
  
Suddenly,a purple fireball whizzed past his head,hitting a steel stove pipe. K turned to see that it was Krizalid finally rearing his ugly head.  
  
"The only one dead here---IS YOU!"he said. K then jumped behind one of the skylights for safety.  
  
Krizalid then ran in after him.  
  
K then ran back around to the other side to get a clear shot at Krizalid,but as he got there,the terrorist swung out his razor cape at him.  
  
K then caught the edge of the cape and poured the force of his flames into the cape's material,setting it ablaze and shaterring it!  
  
"NO!"said Krizalid. "That thing didn't work for either Zero,and it won't work for you!"he said. "Besides that,it didn't suit you anyways."  
  
"That's the least of your worries when facing me!"said Krizalid. He then aimed both hands and fired off a pair of large fireballs at K.  
  
K then dove for cover and then sprang into action,returning fire with a fireball swing kick.  
  
Krizalid then swung out his leg and put out the flaming projectile with a Hurricane.  
  
K and Krizlaid then charged at each other in a blind rage of fury. Once they got in close contact,they bombarded each other with a furry of punches,kicks and deadly moves on each other.  
  
Krizalid slammed a rise foot onto K's shoulder,knocking him down. K then jumped back up and slammed a rise knee into Kriz's gut,and once he hunched down,he slammed an elbow into his head.  
  
Krizalid fell to the ground,and then sommersaulted backwards away from K. "Your dirty blows will be your end,traitor!"he said in rage.  
  
K then did his Blackout,but as he dashed forward,Krizalid then caught him by the throat in mid-dash and lifted him upward.  
  
K struggled to break free,but he couldn't depsite Kriz's superior strength. "You were to be NESTS greatest creation K Prime."he said. "Why did you resist it all so long ago and chose to be their downfall?"  
  
"I---wish to be my-own man."he gasped. "Not---some-senseless killing machine-hellbent on murdering innocents!"  
  
"Hmm.must've gotten an altruistic sense from Kyo when we cloned his DNA for your own being."said Krizalid. "Hard to believe since he has such a rebellious attitude about himself to begin with. But no matter,you shall be the first to precede hi in death. When this is over,I shall hunt him down and bury him in the same grave as yours! Farewell-little brother!"  
  
Krizalid was bound to kill K,and would've if not for a stray bullet hitting him in the shoulder.  
  
Krizalid winced in pain and let loose of K. K crashed to the ground,trying to catch his breath.  
  
Krizalid turned to see who it was that shot at him. A woman wearing brown military gear and dark purple hair was aiming a magnum gun straight at him.  
  
"WHIP-MUCHIKO!"said Krizalid. Sure enough,it was Whip,Maxima,Spider-Man,and Kula standing before him.  
  
"I should've known that you'd be part of all this!"she said. "I also should've made sure that you were dead to begin with!"  
  
"That's what you get for just assuming things after you leave someone to die."said Krizalid.  
  
"Give it up,Krizalid!"said Spider-Man. "The police are swarming this place right now,you're forces are breaking down,and your plan in seizing the Kingpin's assests have gone up in smoke!"  
  
"A NESTS warrior never surrenders."he said. "If I am to fall---THEN I SHALL TAKE THE LOT OF YOU WITH ME!"  
  
Krizalid torn open his armor vest and revealled a detonator device attached to his device. "Enough explosives to blow the very top of this buidling apart!"he said.  
  
Spidey was about to make a move,but Maxima placed a hand on his shoulder. "No don't."he said. "..i've scanned his device,there's no timer on it and if he presses that button it,we all go sky high!"  
  
"So what do we do?"said Spidey. "I can't find a wire to sever off with a bullet."said Whip. "I might try to freeze his systems."said Kula. "But even I can't move that fast to stop him."  
  
Krizalid then walked over to the front ledge of the roof. "NESTS may have fallen,but let it be known that I-the mighty Krizalid was responsible for the downfall of the man who is not only the current KOF reining champion-but the man who was responsible for the destruc his armor vest and revealled a detonator device attached to his device. "Enough explosives to blow the very top of this buidling apart!"he said.  
  
Spidey was about to make a move,but Maxima placed a hand on his shoulder. "No don't."he said. "..i've scanned his device,there's no timer on it and if he presses that button it,we all go sky high!"  
  
"So what do we do?"said Spidey. "I can't find a wire to sever off with a bullet."said Whip. "I might try to freeze his systems."said Kula. "But even I can't move that fast to stop him."  
  
Krizalid then walked over to the front ledge of the roof. "NESTS may have fallen,but let it be known that I-the mighty Krizalid was responsible for the downfall of the man who is not only the current KOF reining champion-but the man who was responsible for the destruction of NESTS!"  
  
K saw his chance,and took it.  
  
He did a Blackout move,and was right in front of him. K then grabbed ahold of Krizalid and with all his force,shoved him right off the edge.just as Krizalid hit the detonator button.  
  
"K!"shouted Kula. Spidey charged as fast as he could to try and save K.  
  
He saw the two men fall to the very grounds below. Spidey then fired a webline which managed to stick to the back of K's jacket.  
  
"Gonna hurt-gonna hurt!"he said.  
  
The force of grabbing K and bringing him upward was true to Spidey's words. "NNGGH----GAHH---GOT'IM!"said Spidey as he held onto the line with all his strength.  
  
K,still hanging onto the line,saw his arch foe fall to his death.  
  
But..instead of exploding,he simply crashed upon a police car!  
  
"KRASSSH!"  
  
"He---he didn't explode!"said K.  
  
"What?"said Spidey. "What do ya mean,he didn't explode?"  
  
Maxima pulled K up with Spidey's line and got him back onto solid ground.  
  
"K!"said Kula as she rused to his side,embracing him. "That-was a major reckless thing to do!"said Whip. "But I'm glad you're all right."  
  
"Gimme a break sis."said K. "If I didn't stop Krizalid,he would've taken you all out-and I figured Spider-Man here would've saved me anyways."  
  
"You..were expecting me to do that?"said Spidey. "Well geez louise-why not simply fax me a plan next time!" "It was last minute thinking Spidey."said Maxima. "K,did what he had to,even if it was slightly hair-brained to say the least."  
  
"Well I bet you didn't expect him to have a dud or play a bluff did you?"said Spidey.  
  
"That-Ididn't."said K. "Krizalid usually goes through with a plan of terror or destruction."  
  
"Yeah,and the fuse and explosives he had were 100% going to explode."said Maxima. "I scanned it myself. So,I couldn't understand how his detonator could have been shorted out."  
  
Spidey then looked down at the fallen Krizalid who lay upon the crushed and shattered police car. "I'm gonna check to see if he's still alive."said Spidey. "In the meantime,you guys better check out before the cops or the Kingpin decide that you're not welcome."  
  
Spidey jumped downward to the scene far below,and fired a webline at the nearest flagpole. He then swung around through the air over the streets and landed safely next to the fallen Krizalid.  
  
Spidey placed his ear over the chest of Krizalid,his heart was still beating..but barely. Shallow breaths made out past his lips,his face was cut to ribbons and blood seeped all over his face,his armor and costume was in the same state. He was near dead for sure.  
  
"Krizalid?"said Spidey. "Can you hear me? It's Spider-Man."  
  
"I---I-hear you."he said in a low murmur. "Don't try to speak-or move."said Spidey. "We're gonna get you help,an ambulance is on the way."  
  
"My..my detonator---was shorted out."siad Krizalid. "Someone-shorted out my- detonator."  
  
"Yes.that's what probably happened."said Spidey. "But who could do-such a thing?"  
  
Krizalid agonizingly raised his head and saw someone stand not too far away from both him and Spider-Man.  
  
It was someone in an alley,engulfed by the shadows,save for the white gloved hand gripping a remote control device in their hand.  
  
"No---not-not her!"he said. "Huh---who-who Krizalid?"said Spidey. "What is it?" Before Krizalid could say,the hand pressed a button on the device and Krizalid's second short out occurred.  
  
His face began to dissolve away,revealling muscle and bone and his body began to melt away inside his costume.  
  
Before he completely died-he managed to say one last thing. "Tell---K---NESTS Executive---is still---aliiiivveee-----*" After his last words,he breathed his last and completyl rot into a pile of dark goo.  
  
Just then,Spidey's spider-sense went off and he turned to see who was watching him.  
  
He jumped into the alley and saw someone running into the depths of the alleys.  
  
"HEY,YOU-STOP!"said Spidey as he fired a webline upward and swung off into the shadows.  
  
The assailiant ran off through the alleys until the killer's companion was found,someone else drabbed in black.  
  
"STOP!"said Spidey as he leapt down in front of the two strangers.  
  
But before he could lay a hand on either them,the assassin ran up into the shrouded figure,and they both vanished.  
  
"Huh---what?"said Spidey as he frantically looked around for any sign of the assailants.but no reaction of his Spider-Sense was felt and they were both long gone.  
  
"DAMN!"he said. "I hate when I get no answers from something that happened!"  
  
The Swat team leader looked down at what had occurred. "Well,if he's the ring leader,then maybe this will all end soon enough."he said. Sure enough,one of the other officers called him up on the radio.  
  
"Sir.?"said a voice. ".you won't believe what just occurred.we were busy fighting the terrorists holding this place at bay.and suddenly.they all stiffened up.died.and melt into piles of goo crap!"  
  
The leader looked at the remains on the ground. "Oh,I think I can believe it."he said. "I'll be there in sec."  
  
The Kingpin had awoke and looked around to see what had occurred. "What.what happened?"he said.  
  
Spidey swung back to the Fisk building and saw that K and the others had exited through the back door.  
  
He then jumped down to greet them. "Hold up guys!"he said. "What're you doing?"said K. "If we don't get outta here soon--."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you what happened to Krizalid."said Spidey. "Peachy,you can tell us when we get cover."said Maxima. "C'mon-this way!"  
  
K and the other lead Spidey to a light blue van on the other side of town.  
  
They all got in,and took off as fast as they could.  
  
Minutes later,they were holed up underneath the Brooklyn Bridge and Spidey explained the details of what had occurred.  
  
"So that's it."said Maxima. "Someone with enough knowledge deactivated Krizalid and the rest of the Kyo clones."  
  
"They sure must have done something like that."said Spidey. "But what I don't get is why K here is still solid and not a pile of mush like him."  
  
"I think because K as well as Kula were not programmed to self-destruct like the others were is why."said Whip. "They're free agents as far as we're concerned."  
  
"It's great being unique."said K. "You said it."said Kula.  
  
"And you say that Krizalid told you it was a NESTS executive before he died?"said Maxima. "That's right."said Spidey. "But.I thought you said that all the remaining NESTS operatives were either dead or rounded up after the last KOF."  
  
"According to either the Ikari warriors or police agents like Blue Mary or Hon-Fu,they were."said Whip. "But---there were NESTS executives and other operatives so skilled and secretive in laying low that they may have slipped out as they came in,without anyone knowing it."  
  
"Whoever it may have been,we may be facing them someday as well."said K. "Oohh.we'll never be out of the shadow of NESTS at this rate."  
  
"It's all part of being a hero K."said Spidey. "Remember that. I'm sorry you didn't get your title prizes after the KOF was over."  
  
"You mean these web-slinger?"said Whip as she brought a pair of prize items out of the van. One was a 24 karat gold trophy with the initails KOF engraved on it as well as a thick envelope that contained an amount of 50 billion dollars.  
  
Spidey whistled in awe. "Man,maybe I should've entered the KOF."he said.  
  
"If you did,you'd have to face me web-head."said K grinning. "Anytime you wanna rumble K."said Spidey. "Now now boys."said Maxima. "I think we're indebted to Spider-Man here for helping us to the end since this tournament started."  
  
"I agree."said Kula. "Maybe we should split the prize moneey with him."  
  
"Uhmmm.that's a tempting offer."said Spidey. "But I don't fight for money. I'm glad this is all over for the time being. And you guys should get back to wherever it is you came from."  
  
"Best advice I heard all day."said K. "I'm for all that."said Maxima. "A well-deserved rest." "We'd better get going then."said Whip."Thanks for your help,Spider-Man,it was great fighting alongside you."  
  
"Likewise Whip."said Spidey. Maxima shook Spidey's hand. "You ever need help out in a jam,look us up in Southtown some time okay?" "You got it Max."said Spidey. "Take care now."  
  
Kula bowed to Spidey and offered him.a lollipop!  
  
"Uhmm.thanks."said Spidey taking the gift. Kula gigled and went inside to the van.  
  
K was of course the last to say goodbye to his new ally. K stuck out his fist,gesturing Spidey to do the same.  
  
Spidey stuck out his fist,and K slapped his knuckle against his. "Is that.your way of saying thanks?"said Spidey. "You might say that."said K. "I don't say this much but.thanks and hope to see you again."  
  
"You too K.stay strong,no matter what."said Spidey.  
  
K then got into the van,started the ignition and drove off onto the highway. Spidey waved goodbye.  
  
While this was happening,both the NESTS woman and her companion,the ninja warlord known as Ron watched from the distance.  
  
"The webslinger is no direct threat."she said. "But I know we may have yet to face K and his companions in maybe the next official KOF."  
  
"Yes I'm sure."said Ron. "I don't understand why you had to kill off Krizalid and his clones that way. They would've proven useful."  
  
"Not in the least I'm afraid."said the woman. "It was a doomed plan back in 99 and was doomed to failure again from those dolts Zero and Krizalid. No..if I am to rise to power again,it shall be my own way."  
  
"You mean ours don't you my dear?"said Ron. "Yes..it is."she said. "Now come.we must leave here.SHIELD has been reported to investigate what had occurred and we cannot be seen."  
  
The pair then embraced and vanished as they came.  
  
Hours later.on the nes it was reported that a group of heavilly armed terrorists tried to lay claim to Indutraliast Wilson Fisk's main office building after the events of the KOF tag-team tournament. Details were sketchy but Fisk claimed it was all just to seize his financial assets.  
  
He even reported that the winner of the KOF named K and his partner Maxima came by to receive the title and prizes for the KOF contest. Repairs were to be made on the building and Fisk was rumored to be headed back to the bahamas for a well-deserved rest.  
  
Peter came home to his Aunt May's house.only to find both Mary Jane and Harry Osbourne were waiting for him there."  
  
"Where were you Peter?"said MJ. "Even after the KOF ended we looked all over for you!"  
  
"She's right Pete."said Harry. "You worry your folks,there's hell to pay." "Sorry,sorry guys."said Peter. "After I went to.get a cola..I was split from you guys in the crowds of people watching I got lost pretty badly..but I watched an enjoyed the match as well."  
  
"I'm sure you did Peter."said Aunt May as she entered the room."But please.try not to get seperated from your friends again and I don't think you should go see one of those brutal Fighter matches again..it may be a bad influence on you. And that dreadful K person.oh..I thought Spider-Man was hard to look at.but he has ruffian written all over him."  
  
Peter smiled. "Oh I don't know Aunt May."he said. "They say every tough guy has a gentle interior within." "Yeah,they just got too much crap to show it."joked Harry.  
  
Everyone laughed in response.  
  
All was peaceful in New York City,but Peter Parker knew that he would be off on another exciting adventure as-the Amazing Spider-Man!  
  
And K and his allies were enjoying the high life at a tropical resort. Some folks get the better part of being a hero.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
